Fire, Water, Steam
by AthenaDecember
Summary: Zuko and Katara started off with a rocky start, maybe a second (or third) chance will set things right. They go through life trying to be as normal as you can despite being opposites, royals, and friends with Avatar Aang. They learn no matter who you are, friends, family, and getting older, are just part of life. P.S. Thank you to Kalandra, who helped more than anything.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Jasmine Dragon was flooded with cheerful costumers on the beautiful spring morning in Ba Sing Se. Three of those costumers included a twenty-three year old Sokka, twenty-two year old Katara, and twenty year old Toph. After the war had been won, the Gaang had helped where they were needed most: the restoration movement, helping Zuko find his mother, etc. For all but the Fire Lord and Avatar, life had seemed to settle down. Sokka was getting ready to take over as chief at the Southern Water Tribe, Toph had her Metal Bending Academy, and Katara was now a water bending teacher in the South Pole.

Katara looked around her table smiling at her brother and best friend. The tea shop bustled with the clanking of tea cups and the chattering of people.

"Where's Suki?" Katara asked taking a sip of her Ginseng tea.

"Kyoshi Island, as usual. They're going to be here by dinner though" Sokka said.

"Why are you guys here so early?" Toph asked.

"We thought we were actually going to be late. Why are you here so early?" Katara answered.

Toph shrugged her bare shoulders and replied,

"I enjoy the old man's company. Oh, and you guys too"

In the back of the Jasmine Dragon, Iroh peered out through the small window and saw the three young people laughing and teasing at his table. He had been honored when his nephew and the Avatar had written him asking if they could hold a reunion at the tea shop. The friends had not seen each other in four years and Aang felt it was time they all took a small vacation. As he watched on, Suki entered the tea shop wearing a lovely red dress and no make up, much to Iroh's surprise.

"Sorry Uncle. Am I late?" Zuko asked coming through the back of the tea shop to greet his uncle.

"No, no, Zuko. You're right on time. Your friends are here too"

Zuko hugged his uncle in a loving greeting and Iroh, with an innocent smile on his face asked,

"Could you be a help and go get the crate of jasmine leaves in the back?"

Zuko looked at his uncle questioningly, but sighed and went to find the crate. Making sure his nephew was out of sight, Iroh quickly went to the friends.

"Pardon my intrusion, but I need Miss Katara's help with something in the back."

"Sure Iroh." Katara smiled.

But when she stood up, she saw the retired general had already disappeared in the back. _For an old man, he moves fast,_ she thought.

Heading to the back, Katara saw the boiling tea pots and organized tea boxes that gave off their sweet scents. She went to round a corner but stopped short in surprise when she almost ran right into a man wearing red and black.

"I'm so sorry-Katara?"

"Zuko! Hi!"

Katara was almost shocked to see the handsome twenty-four year old Fire Lord. His sun gold eyes seemed to instantly melt her, and she had to release a breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

"I'm glad to see you again" he smiled.

"Yeah! Same here! Where's Aang?"

"He didn't come with you?"

"No! Umm, no. He..that...no he's not here yet"

Katara wanted to smack herself in the face for stuttering. She knew Zuko was coming, and she knew he was twenty-four, but she was _not_, under any circumstances, prepared to see his manly features. Even with him fully clothed, Katara could see Zuko's broader chest and shoulders, and more muscular arms. His matured face had light stubble from a growing beard. Before she could embarrass herself even more, she smiled nervously saying,

"I'm going to go join the others again. Before Toph drinks my tea"

Zuko nodded and watched her go feeling speechless. She was beautiful! She wore a light blue summer dress with white lilies embroidered on it, and had her dark brown hair left hanging down. The low humidity in Ba Sing Se had her hair curling ever so slightly. Zuko smiled to himself when he saw her curls bounce with ever step she took.

"Miss Katara has grown into a lovely woman" Iroh said calmly standing next to his nephew.

"She's...she's even prettier than I remember" Zuko admitted in an almost whisper.

"So what are you waiting for nephew? Entice to her..."

Zuko shook his head without saying a word. As he neared the table with his friends, he felt that old familiar knot form in his chest when he spotted a smiling Katara. The knot that formed from a combination of nerves and excitement whenever he was around her. He thought she had been beautiful four years ago when she helped him in the palace, but now...now she was much more of a woman. She lost what little baby fat she had had in her face and her hips were somewhat fuller. Although he didn't dare look, he knew her chest was fuller as well.

"So Sparky, what has you so jumpy?" Toph asked getting right to the point.

Zuko looked at the blind earth bender and was surprised to see she was quite pretty in her green strapless dress that was similar to what she wore in the fire nation when they were younger.

"What?" he asked.

"Your heart...I can feel it hammering like a construction sight. Is something wrong?"

Zuko cursed at himself and answered,

"Just excited to see you guys again. That's all"

Before Toph could reply with something sarcastic, Suki stood up and exclaimed,

"Aang!"

Sure enough, Avatar Aang, wearing his orange and yellow monk robes, walked into the tea shop smiling and waving. Katara noticed the bags under his eyes but didn't say anything about them as she hugged Aang awkwardly. A part of her still felt bad about what happened between them but she knew they were too old to dwell on that now.

The group sat around after the greetings were all made and Sokka announced,

"Alright! Now that we're all here, let's go eat! Coming with us Iroh?"

Iroh shook his head and held up his hand,

"No, but thank you. But if the offer still stands, I will join you for dinner tomorrow evening"

Walking to a restaurant Iroh suggested, Zuko found himself walking next to Katara.

"How's the South Pole?" he asked, although he knew very well how it was from the letters Sokka wrote.

"Great! Buildings are restored, bridges are built. You should come see it sometime."

"I'd like that"

"So...how's Mai?"

"Last time I heard, she was visiting Ty Lee on Kyoshi Island. She doesn't live in the capitol anymore. We...we're not...together anymore"

Katara tried to keep the smile from forming across her face. This small talk was killing her and she had no clue why. They had written letters to each other before, and yet, now that they were standing face to face, she felt like a fifteen year old girl again and had no clue what to say.

Arriving at the restaurant, Toph and Suki reminded Sokka to behave, with which he replied,

"Hey! I'm not that greedy little kid anymore! I have table manners! It's Toph we have to worry about!"

"Excuse me?"

"Guys not tonight. Can we go one day without trying to kill each other at a table?" Katara asked.

Toph, remembering what Iroh had whispered to her, quickly said,

"Whoah, there Sparky! Sit next to Katara, if you set something on fire, like me _again_, then at least she can put it out quickly."

"I don't have my short temper anymore Toph."

"You are such a liar today Sparky!" she smirked.

At the table, Katara and Zuko began talking to each other like old times. Katara asked about his mother, and Zuko asked about her students. Towards the end of the night, Zuko had Katara laughing. He loved the sound of her laugh and remembered his uncle's words.

"How long are you here for?" he asked her.

"Just over a week. You?"

"Same. Would you...tomorrow...would you like to have lunch with me?" he whispered so Sokka wouldn't hear.

"Is Fire Lord Zuko asking me on a date?" she whispered back feeling pretty smug.

"Yes...a date..."

"I'd love to."

Zuko felt excitement in his gut, something he hadn't felt in a long time. Winking at her, he said,

"But this time, don't disappear on me".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Katara laid flat on her bed staring at the ceiling. Ever since she got back from dinner, she felt like she couldn't breathe yet, at the same time, she was walking on air. She agreed to go on a date with Zuko and what struck her as odd, was this was not going to be their first date together. More like... third. She closed her eyes trying to calm down but all she could see was him. She saw his scarred face she found so captivating, his golden eyes that stared into her soul, she saw his muscular figure and heard his oh so sexy voice. Then, without warning, the memories of the two of them from four years ago soared through her head. She remembered his laughter ringing with hers in the cave they explored. She remembered when she jumped off the waterfall, she came up and realized her top was gone. She had looked around her but then saw Zuko standing on a rock and holding her top.

Her stomach jumped when she remembered that night she had gone into his room. His hot breath on her neck just right and the shivers he sent down her spine. She had given everything to him that night. When he had fallen asleep, she grabbed her clothes and left. He woke up alone and she had made sure she was surrounded by her brother or Toph until they all separated again.

"Are you okay? You looked flustered when we came back to the rooms" Suki said walking in and snapping Katara back to reality.

"Yeah, Sugar Queen. What's up?" Toph asked with a smirk.

"Tomorrow...I have a date with Zuko"

Toph burst into laughs and Suki's wide brown eyes got even wider.

"Like...our Zuko? Fire Lord Zuko?" Suki asked.

"That's the one" Katara said smiling.

"I knew it! You two were flirting up a storm at dinner!" Suki exclaimed.

"We were not!"

"You're a liar just like he is!" Toph laughed.

"Okay...fine! Jeez! How old are we? Yes, I was...flirting. He's an attractive man who-"

"Who is also the best friend to your ex-boyfriend" Suki said calmly.

Beginning to feel exasperated for no reason, Katara gathered a blue robe and a towel while saying,

"For one thing, Aang is the Avatar. He's got more things to worry about than-"

"Who you sleep with?"

"Shut up Toph!"

As Katara slammed the thin door and walked out of the room to go to the bath house on the first floor, she could hear Toph's laughter through the hall.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" Katara asked Zuko as they ate noodles at a small restaurant the next afternoon.

"Just making sure you won't disappear on me" he replied adding a wink.

Sighing and smiling shyly, Katara could only say,

"Well, I'm a big girl now. So I can face my fears"

"You're afraid of me?"

"More like...I'm afraid of myself with you"

Zuko nodded and smiled at her even more, then he grew a semi-serious face.

"I have a question for you..."

"I might have an answer"

"If you don't mind...what happened with you and Aang?"

"Probably the same thing that happened with you and Mai"

"He was boring and didn't care about anything and was pissy you had to work all the time? Along with you having trouble getting a hard on?"

Katara nearly choked on her tea at the last statement and smiled out of nervousness.

"Not quite" she laughed.

"What happened?"

Shrugging and trying to smile, Katara answered,

"He's the Avatar. I realized...the people weren't...I mean they were respecting me...but...in all seriousness it was the nomadic life."

Zuko waited patiently for her to continue and saw Katara's cerulean blue eyes glaze over a little as she explained,

"Don't get me wrong, I loved the traveling. I enjoyed flying and meeting new people and being welcomed because I was with Aang but..that's all we ever did. Fly. After awhile I just...I realized he wasn't going to stop being a nomad and I couldn't ask him to. He's the Avatar and has a world to take care of. He couldn't give me something I needed. So...I had to sit him down and talk. Like adults. Which proved to be fairly difficult. He was seventeen and I was twenty."

"What couldn't he give you?"

Katara focused and Zuko felt that knot in his chest when they made eye contact.

"Stability" she answered.

Zuko nodded in understanding,

"So..you're happy with your stability in the South Pole?"

"I didn't say that." she giggled.

"You're never happy are you?" Zuko teased.

"It's going to sound immature, but, after running from you, training Aang, fighting your sister, winning the war...my family is driving me absolutely crazy!"

Zuko couldn't help but laugh at her comment, not to mention her exasperated face.

"Isn't the Water tribe all about family?" Zuko laughed.

"Don't get me wrong, I love my family. I do. I want a family one day. But after having all the freedom we did when we were younger...I need to find my own home"

Zuko instantly began imagining what the fire palace would like with Katara in it. Adding blues and purples and whites beautifully to the halls would add a new sense of calmness to the palace. He would even build her a small pool to swim in. Shaking his head and focusing on the woman in front of him, Zuko stood up, paid for their lunch and held out his hand. When she took it, he felt the sparks between them ignite once more. He was reminded of what her mocha colored skin felt like beneath him..and what it tasted like. He remembered her thighs around him and what her moans sound like, he smiled at himself knowing he hadn't forgotten how to please her.

"So..." Katara said breaking the silence with her cheery voice,

"Mai..."

Zuko let out a chuckle, excited to hear what Katara had to say. The two walked through the bustling streets, all the while ignoring the merchants from stores and the running of children.

"You really had...I don't remember you...so she was boring huh?" Katara said instantly changing the subject.

Zuko didn't miss that she was about to reference to how easily 'excited' he was their night together. Instead of calling her out on her shyness, he simply let out a light chuckle and sighed,

"She was. She was always sighing all the time and upset that I had meetings."

"Why? You're the Fire Lord and your nation has to recover from a _war._ Did she think it was going to be some sort of fairy tale?"

"I suppose. She was complaining I wasn't talking to her, so when I tried, she would sigh and sort of just walk away"

"Bitch..." Katara muttered making Zuko smile.

The two walked and laughed the rest of the day. Finally coming upon Iroh's tea shop in the evening, Zuko escorted her inside.

"There you guys are!" Sokka exclaimed.

Katara could feel her cheeks blushing and her grip on Zuko's arm only tightened. She smiled to herself when he squeezed her arm in response.

"We're going to see a play tonight. Want to go?" Suki asked smiling.

"Correction, they're going to go see a play. Twinkle Toes and I are going to go see a bending match" Toph said.

"What?!" Zuko and Katara exclaimed in unison.

"Since when are you into watching the matches?" Katara asked nodding her head towards Aang.

Aang's eyes quickly darted between Katara, Zuko and their touching arms before answering,

"I'm not. But Toph doesn't want to go to the play so she's making me go with her"

Katara furrowed her eyebrows and only nodded before smiling at Iroh who brought her a cup of steaming hot tea as she sat down. She tasted the intriguing flavors and smiled at Iroh.

"This is delicious Iroh. What is it?" Katara asked.

Smiling, Iroh answered,

"It's called Masala Chai. I thought you would enjoy it before going to the play"

Sneaking a wink to his nephew, Iroh quickly whispered to Zuko,

"It's also a wonderful aphrodisiac."

With wide eyes from surprise, Zuko watched his uncle walk away and turned to Katara taking her half empty tea. He set it down, smiled at the others and said,

"Let's get going, shall we?"

"But my tea-"

"I'll buy you something at the theater."

Grabbing her hand, Zuko ushered Katara away from the tea cup.

"Is it just me or are they acting like-"

"Oh stop it Sokka. Let them be while we're here" Suki said cutting him off and nuzzling into Sokka's side.

Sokka watched his younger sister laugh and lean into Zuko's side the whole way to the theater. His older brother instincts told him to separate them and lock Katara in her room she shared with Toph at the inn. However, his 'adult' instincts that he was trying to listen to, told him to let his sister enjoy herself. Shaking his head and focusing on Suki, Sokka could only think, _Eh, Katara could do worse. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Neither Avatar the Last Airbender nor it's characters belong to me. **

Chapter 3

Katara had already been fighting her attraction to Zuko most of the day. Now, she was sitting in a dark, chilly theater, watching a love play and sitting next to the most attractive man she had ever known. Zuko had put his arm around her to give her some warmth, in which Katara was trying to keep her hands balled into fists so as not to do something she would regret. It didn't help whatsoever when Zuko reached and grabbed one of her hands.

Katara instinctively leaned into him more and Zuko turned his head and began to nuzzle her neck.

"Don't" Katara laughed in a soft whisper.

Zuko, who ignored her, couldn't help it. As soon as he put his arm around her he knew he was done for. She fit perfectly at his side; it was something he noticed on their way to the theater. They spent their day together and now that she was right here, Zuko couldn't stay away from her any longer. He leaned over and began planting soft kisses along her neck. If he remembered correctly, this was her weak spot.

Katara tried to protest against him but became discouraged when she reluctantly let out a sigh in pleasure. He remembered her weak spot. Damn him! She turned to tell him to stop, but instead, their lips met. Katara instantly felt the energy pulse through her as her body started screaming for this familiar man. Now completely oblivious to the play in front of them, Zuko reached up to cup Katara's neck and hold her closer, digging his fingers into her silky, soft hair.

Her mouth opened for him as if it had a mind of it's own, and Zuko didn't miss that opportunity to plunge his tongue in like a conquering hero. If her eyes hadn't been closed, they would've rolled to the back of her head from the pleasure of tasting Zuko again. She never realized how much she missed his taste; it was like the cozy smoke after you put out a warm campfire. Reaching up and gripping his shirt, Katara had to fight herself in order to not rip it off. Suddenly, she heard a loud bang from the scene playing out on stage and it snapped her into reality. Katara pulled away from Zuko's amazing lips, blinked multiple times and then stood up.

"Katara, what-" Zuko tried to whisper but she was already making her way outside.

Zuko stood up and followed after her, having to break into a jog to catch up to her. He saw her switching from running her hands through her hair and putting her hands on her hips.

"Katara, what's wrong?"

She didn't answer him at first, she didn't even look at him. She merely kept her back to him and looked around her as if trying to decide which way to run. Just as Zuko was reaching to touch her back, Katara turned around and looked at him with confusion in her eyes. He only knew that look because he had seen it in himself for so many years when he was younger.

"I didn't keep with this four years ago because...you're you! And I'm...I'm me!" she exclaimed.

"I don't know whether to argue or just say something nice because I have no idea what the hell you're talking about" Zuko said holding his stance in front of her.

Katara smiled and laughed sarcastically saying,

"Zuko, we're together again for one day. One day! And we're ready to jump into bed together! I pulled away from you because...I can't and I won't handle being that rebound girl."

With that, Katara began walking off, but Zuko wasn't going to let her disappear from him this time. He followed after her, careful to keep his distance yet be close enough to not cause a scene.

"Rebound girl? First, thank you for insulting me that way. Thinking that I would treat you like that. Second, what the hell? I'm sorry I'm still attracted to you."

Katara could feel her face burning with nerves, hormones, and tiredness. In all truth, she had no idea why she pulled away. She really cared for Zuko and there he was right in front of her, but something scared the soul out of her. She walked back to the inn in silence and didn't address Zuko, who had been following her the whole time. She marveled at the patience he now had, since he didn't say anything else to try and get her to talk. Katara finally stopped at the front of the inn and looked at him.

"Four years ago, I left in the middle of the night and didn't even talk to you again because I suddenly felt eighteen" she said shrugging her shoulders.

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked in confusion.

"We were teenagers! We felt like we owned the world and maybe you technically owned part of it but...what the hell did I know? I..I was embarrassed. I sneaked into your room, we..." Katara let herself trail off.

Zuko stepped up to her and gently grabbed her shoulders. He only looked down at her and saw the beauty she had in her face. Damn, he missed her. He missed her like the plants need the rain.

"I'm twenty-two and I still have no idea what I'm doing around you" Katara said glaring into his golden eyes.

"Let's get a few things straight. Four years ago, I thought you were my girl. If anything, Mai was my rebound. Katara, I've missed you. I don't know why you were embarrassed. All I wanted to do was kiss you and have breakfast with you. Go for a swim even. Now...I still want to kiss you."

Katara could see the sincerity coming from Zuko. She looked behind her and checked over her shoulder and then looked at him with the most serene look in her eyes. She saw Zuko straighten when they made eye contact. She stepped up to him and gently, shyly almost, placed a light kiss on his lips.

Zuko felt their lips touch and he wrapped his arms around Katara, loving her scent and taste. To him, she had always tasted like rain. Not the storm you run from, but the light fall after the chaos passes and brings new colors to life. She always seemed to know the best things to do with her tongue when it was in his mouth. Zuko deepened their kiss and Katara wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

Picking her up, Zuko felt her legs wrap around his waist, realizing his erection was already pressing against her. He almost couldn't believe how easily it was to still carry her like this as he made his way to his room. Using one hand, he slid the door open and slammed it shut as he pushed Katara against the wall next to the door.

Katara had a tight grip on Zuko's red shirt as he pushed her against the wall. She loved the feel of his weight on her. She loved that she could already feel his hardness, and her body was aching for it. It had been such a long time since she had been pleased. Zuko leaned and began kissing her neck with need. Letting out a soft gasps and moans, Katara tilted her neck to give Zuko better access and ran her fingers through his still shaggy hair.

Zuko began sliding his right hand up Katara's thigh and went under her dark blue dress she wore today. He loved seeing that dress on her today, but right now, he had to get it off. It was in his way and tonight, nothing could be in his way. Bracing her tighter against the wall, Zuko slid his hand that had been caressing Katara's thigh between them. Almost expertly pushing the silky fabric of her dress out of his way, Zuko slid a finger down to her sensitive area and could feel she was already excited for him. Her wetness soaked his finger as he slid it between her folds, making her tilt her head back and release a moan. Zuko kissed her jawline and brought her lips back to his as he slid a second finger inside her.

Katara closed her eyes and released another moan and sigh as she felt his fingers curve inside her and begin to move. She missed this man and the heat that seemed to radiate from him as he stroked her walls. His thumb began to brush against her already sensitive clit and the only response she could muster was moaning his name. Shivers went running down her spine every time Zuko sucked at her neck, adding to the pleasure she could feel between her legs. She tried to keep from crying out as his fingers moved faster and harder. Before she knew it, she could feel herself coming close to the edge.

"Come on..." Zuko whispered against her ear seductively, sending shivers coursing throughout her body.

He quickened his fingers and Katara could feel the orgasm starting at her toes and soaring over her body. Just as she was about to cry out, Zuko claimed her mouth in a deep kiss. Katara melted beneath him and just as the orgasm passed, Zuko took her from against the wall and carried her to the bed. Falling onto the soft bed, Katara opened her eyes to see the handsome figure of a shirtless Zuko. She marveled at his chiseled chest and heaved heavy breaths at the thought of this man on top her. Feeling anxious, Katara reached for her dress and slid it over her shoulders as she felt Zuko's wieght on top of her.

Zuko tried not to slam on top of her as he fell onto the bed. Katara had the dress thrown to the floor and now only her white wrapping around her chest remained. Why did she wear these stupid things? They were in his way! Zuko grabbed a hold of the sides and watched as the singed material fell away revealing Katara's very voluptuous chest. He leaned down and took one of her hard nipples into his mouth, nibbling fairly rough and massaging the other one with his free hand. Katara moaned again and ran her hands through his hair as she arched her back to him. At the sound of another moan, Zuko had to have her. He'd waited four years to have her again and he couldn't wait another minute. As if she could sense his urgency, Katara slipped her hand between them and undid his black pants, pushing them off of Zuko's legs. Zuko shook them off and looked down at Katara with hungry eyes.

Katara stared back at him with anxiousness as she felt his erection brushing against her opening. She brought her knees up higher to urge him on, knowing if she didn't have him soon, she was going to have to kill him. That would be too much of headache to explain to the Fire Nation Council. Before she could even react, she felt Zuko push himself into her. All of her thoughts melted away in an instant.

"Zuko..." Katara moaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist once more.

Zuko pushed himself inside Katara's wetness a little more and heard her moan louder. It would have been easier to plunge into her to the hilt, if she wasn't so damn tight.

"I've missed you..." Zuko moaned as he slid more of himself into her.

Katara arched her back in impatience and dug her nails into his back.

"More...please, just give me more" she moaned in urgency.

Losing all sense of restraint, Zuko buried himself into Katara, making her release a cry of pleasure and pain. He couldn't believe how wet and tight she was around him, and when he moved his hips against hers, the pleasure almost made his eyes cross.

Katara pushed her hips to meet Zuko's thrusts, and dug her nails into his shoulders even more. The amount of pleasure she got from this man had to be dangerous. She forgot where she was, what she had been doing most of the day and almost forgot her name. All she knew was she was being taken by this powerful bender of a man and loved every second of it. Zuko's hot kisses had her melting and his quickening thrusts had her crying out louder than she even realized. She pulled her knees up and heard Zuko moan loudly.

"Katara..." he moaned.

Katara could feel the orgasm coming and wrapped a leg around Zuko in urgency. Without being able to hold back anymore, his next thrust was hard and sent her flying over the edge. She arched against him and cried out loudly as pleasure swept over her like a rough wave. She felt Zuko pump into her two more times before felt his body go rigid and a burst of heat explode inside of her. Zuko moaned loudly as they both felt the orgasm rip through them.

Catching their breaths, Zuko planted a deep kiss on Katara and when he pulled away, they both smiled and Katara panted,

"Miss me?"

"You have no idea"

Zuko slowly pulled out from between her legs, and Katara instantly felt like she needed him again. Zuko pulled her into his arms and stroked her shoulder as she leaned on his scarred chest.

"Stay with me tonight. Don't disappear without telling me. Please." Zuko asked gently.

She nuzzled against his broad chest and looked down at the scar he had gotten from saving her life. She sighed and said,

"What if the others notice I'm missing?"

She felt Zuko give a slight chuckle as he whispered,

"We can take them"

Then Zuko proceeded to take her three more times.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Neither Avatar the Last Airbender nor it's characters belong to me. **

Chapter 4

Zuko awoke with the sunrise and noticed the smooth, luscious body of a water bender was no longer wrapped around him. He sat up and looked around the room and was about to set the inn on fire in rage when he noticed the small note on the pillow next to him. He read the beautiful calligraphy as it said '_Calm down. Went to run a quick errand. Will be back just after sunrise. -K'. _Sighing, and rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Zuko looked out the tiny window of room and wondered what on earth Katara could be doing up so early in the morning.

Katara walked with her cloak over her head just before dawn to the tiny, whole in the wall tea shop. Ba Sing Se was still sleeping, and only a handful of people were awake to open their shops and carts. She knew she was almost to her destination at the other side of the middle ring, and ignored the soreness she could feel between her legs. She had forced herself awake that morning to run her errand alone. If Zuko knew where she was going, he would've panicked. Stepping through small puddles of water and passing still closed shops, Katara looked up and saw the place she was looking for.

The door was open and no other people could be seen around her as Katara looked over her shoulder. Stepping through the wooden threshold, Katara entered the tiny herb shop.

"Good morning. Can I help you?" a nice lady in an earth kingdom dress asked.

The small shop was filled with a few shelves of jars with leaves and herbs. The labels were written neatly on each jar and had been organized alphabetically. As Katara glanced around her, she realized the shop probably wouldn't be able to hold more than three other people.

"I need a certain...mixture..." Katara asked calmly turning her attention back to the welcoming shop keeper.

The woman nodded in complete understanding and began to show Katara where the herbs were in the small shop.

"Have you taken anything like this before?" the woman asked.

"Not the tea. I used wild carrot seed last time."

"Alright. Well, this mixture will smell worse than it tastes. Is this the morning after?"

Feeling her cheeks burn ever so slightly, Katara nodded.

"Then you have nothing to worry about. It will work perfectly. Would you like me to heat it for you to go or would you prefer to take it home?" the lady asked smiling softly.

"Heating it would be tremendously helpful. Also, could I get a few packets to take home with me?"

Smiling reassuringly, the shopkeeper nodded and went to making Katara's careful order.

Sure enough, just after sunrise, Zuko heard the door to his room slide open and close softly. Turning on his bed, he saw his beautiful Katara walk in.

"I'm going to my room to put a few things away. I just wanted to come and make sure you saw my note and didn't burn the inn down" she said softly.

Zuko got out of bed, put his clothes on and grabbed Katara's smooth hand. He wanted to pull her to him and kiss her, but she was already leading him out of his room and down the long hallway. Passing Sokka's room, the couple could hear the snoring from the water tribe warrior and the nudge given to him by Suki. Gently sliding the door open, Katara peeked into her room looking for Toph.

"What the-?" Katara asked walking in and seeing the room was empty.

"What had you up so early in the day?" Zuko asked watching Katara put away a small parcel in her closet.

"Just a little pick me up breakfast" Katara answered, happy that Toph wasn't there to point out her lie.

"You won't be having breakfast with us?" Zuko said gently pushing Katara back onto the bed.

"I can't have an early morning snack?" Katara smiled.

"Well, if you were able to get up so early, then clearly, I didn't do a good enough job last night"

Katara let out a giggle of excitement as Zuko planted a kiss on her lips. He leaned on top of her as they kissed passionately. Zuko barely noticed the odd taste she had in her mouth as his mind went blank from her tongue brushing the roof of his mouth.

"Sorry Katara but have you seen-wow!" a voice cried out making Zuko and Katara jump in surprise.

Suki stood at the door of Toph and Katara's room and instead of seeing Toph, she saw Zuko. On Katara's bed. Making out.

"I...I'm sorry...I didn't know I was interrupting something." Suki said slowly unable to take her eyes off the scene.

Now all the things were beginning to click in her head. Why they heard the noises coming from Zuko's room, why Sokka was so anxious to know who the girl was and where Zuko found her, why the two of them disappeared from the theater, and why Katara had not been in her room last night. It was times like these Suki was grateful for Sokka's denseness.

"Suki...I...we..." Katara stammered as she and Zuko stumbled off the bed.

Suki held up her hands in protest to stop her friend,

"Hey, it's not really any of my business. We're all adults and we can-"

"Suki did you find him?!" the three heard a voice call.

Jumping at the sound of Sokka's voice, Katara and Suki pushed Zuko further into the room and frantically looked around.

"Hide!" Suki whispered sharply.

Frantically looking around them, Zuko saw the closet was too small to fit him and the window was too small to jump out of. He looked at the bed and dove under just in time for Sokka to appear at the door. Katara sat on the bed and threw the covers over her bottom half pretending she was talking to Suki.

"Oh, good, you're up" Sokka said walking into the room.

Sokka saw his sister's slightly flushed cheeks and robe on but saw she was still sitting on her bed. _Women are strange_, he thought.

"Hey, have you guys seen Zuko?" Sokka asked shaking his head.

"No" the two women accidentally said in unison, startling Sokka.

"Umm, okay. Have you guys seen Toph?"

Both Suki and Katara only shook their heads response. Sokka made his odd thinking face squinting his eyes, and putting his hand on his chin.

"I think we need to keep on eye on those two. Something might be going on. I heard..adult noises from Zuko's room last night"

Katara's cheeks flushed brighter then a rose.

"How do you know what you heard?" she asked.

Sokka shrugged,

"Well, when there's a rhythmic thumping, it's sort of hard not to figure out what's going on. I'll see you guys at Iroh's. Maybe Zuko's already there"

Sokka tugged at Suki's arm and she smiled at Katara with wide eyes and left. Katara got up from the bed, and closed the door. Breathing a sigh of relief when she saw Zuko peer out from under the bed.

"So much for being adults" Zuko muttered and smiled when Katara began cracking up laughing.

Toph sat at the table at Iroh's drinking the hot tea he served her. His tea shop was empty except for a few other customers in the early morning hours, and without the others around, Toph was able to sit down and talk with Iroh.

" I mean, I understand why you want them together. But why not just tell them flat out? I mean, we could cut the tension between them with a knife!" Toph asked Iroh.

Her bare feet hidden beneath her long dress, and her shoulders covered with a silky sash, covering up a mark she hoped no one would be able to see. She 'saw' Iroh sit down across from her and waited patiently for his answer.

"I know my nephew has been getting pressured about finding a wife from his council. Who better for him than Katara? He needs a woman with her naturally calm strength. But if we just tell them flat out, they'll begin thinking about it too much, and they'll ignore their feelings for each other. I thought this would have been solved four years ago" Iroh admitted.

Toph shurgged and shook her head,

"Some of us still had some growing up to do. Maybe now, they'll get it. But if it takes longer than this trip, I'm kicking both their butts"

Toph smiled at the sound of the old man's laugh. When he settled down, she pointed towards the door saying,

"Speak of the devil, and he shall come"

Iroh turned to see Sokka, Suki, Katara and Zuko all walking into the shop. He didn't miss the glances Zuko gave Katara as he escorted her to her seat. Was that a glint in his eye?

"Where's Aang?" Zuko asked looking around realizing they were missing their last friend.

Toph shrugged nonchalantly,

"Don't know. Twinkle Toes disappeared after the match last night"

When their friends were distracted with breakfast, Katara leaned in and whispered mockingly,

"Now who's lying Toph?"

"Shut up Sugar Queen before I tell everyone you weren't in the room last night"

Toph hid her surprise when Katara stayed silent instead of protesting. Had Sugar Queen really not come home last night? Toph smiled in surprise when she realized their room had been empty. All night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Neither Avatar the Last Airbender nor it's characters belong to me. **

Chapter 5

The rest of the week the group was in Ba Sing Se, Katara and Zuko grew ever closer. He spoke of politics with her and she added her opinion. They would spend the day with their friends since it was a reunion, but at night, when they had the chance, they would make love to each other. And every morning, Katara would quietly sneak off to drink her secret tea.

Zuko couldn't believe the effect Katara had on him. She was stunningly beautiful, and so clever he wanted to give her a seat in his war room at the Fire Nation Palace. He loved the feeling of waking up to her and going to sleep with her on his chest. He loved the feel of her hair, the sound of her laugh, the sweet smell of jasmine that seemed to be her natural scent, and of course the way she responded to his touch. When he had been with Mai, he felt like he was walking on egg shells, and he always had a difficult time get aroused by her. Katara, however, had him getting hard just with a look from those cerulean blues that made the ocean jealous.

"So, you and Sparky huh?" Toph asked Katara as the group sat down at a restaurant for dinner.

"What do you want to keep it quiet?" Katara asked.

"Why keep it quiet? I would adore to hear Sokka's reaction"

Katara wished Toph could see the scowl on her face, but Toph only smiled and added,

"Or even Zuko's reaction would be funny if I told him about the tea bag hidden in the closet"

"How did you find those?" Katara asked in a whisper.

"Oh please, you hid them under my dress! At first I was confused why you needed tea, but then I realized, wait, we meet at a tea shop every morning! Didn't take much to put two and two together Sugar Queen"

"Fine. So, what do you want?" Katara asked.

"The room and bed, to myself"

"What? Where the hell am I supposed to sleep?"

"Don't play dumb Sugar Queen. It doesn't suit you."

Then Katara's eyes narrowed in suspicion,

"Why do you want the room to yourself?"

"With you hogging the bed, I can't get comfortable. And I can feel you tossing and turning just because I don't take baths at night. It's annoying! So, I'll stay quiet about you and Sparky doing a no-no, if I can have the room to myself"

"Deal" Zuko whispered surprising Katara and Toph.

"Deal for what?" Aang asked chewing his rice.

"Oh nothing Twinkle Toes. Just helping Sparky fulfill his deepest desire" Toph sighed sarcastically.

"Since when do you help him?" Sokka asked.

"Since it helps me" Toph shrugged.

Suki sighed and took a sip of her tea,

"I'm going to need a vacation from this vacation"

Katara had been wearing that skimpy red outfit all day just to tease Zuko on their last night in the earth kingdom city, and now she was paying the price. They ditched their friends and practically ran back to the inn as rain started to fall. Just after getting back, Zuko pulled her body to his and he leaned down kissing her neck. Her back was to him and he wrapped his arms around her to hold her close to him.

Katara turned her head, kissing him and letting their tongues intertwine. She could feel Zuko's arousal already and just the thought that she did this to him made her wet between the legs. Zuko grabbed her skirt and began lifting it above her hips. Keeping her facing away from him, Zuko pushed Katara against the wall and sighed in frustration when she pushed her naked hips and thighs against his. He quickly undid his black pants and slid himself into the tightness. Katara moaned softly as he entered her and loved the feel of him filling her.

Bracing himself with one hand against the wall, Zuko grabbed Katara's hip with the other and began thrusting into her. She pushed her hips against his almost frantically, trying to get him closer to her then he already was. She could feel Zuko's hot breath against her neck and reached up to curl her fingers around his neck. Before he even realized it, Zuko could himself coming dangerously close to the edge and gripped Katara's hip so tight there would be a chance of a bruise.

Without even realizing how close she was, Katara felt the orgasm rip through her and she felt Zuko go rigid in climax. Katara leaned her head back against a panting Zuko and kissed him softly. Before either of them could catch their breath, they froze in horror.

"Katara!" they heard Sokka call from the hall.

Keeping Katara against the wall, Zuko put his fingers to his lips signaling her to be quiet. She nodded softly. Her stomach clenched when she heard her brother on the door to Zuko's room. Zuko quietly pushed their bodies deeper ingot he shadows of the corner and waited silently. They saw the back of Sokka's head as he peered into the room and quietly whispered,

"Zuko? Katara?"

Katara's eyes grew wide as Sokka looked all around the room, except for behind him. She held her breath in nerves and watched as her brother waited for a few seconds for an answer. When he was only greeted with silence, Sokka shrugged his shoulders and left the room. The door closed and Katara and Zuko stood still for a few moments.

"Let me go and meet up with him. I'll tell him I was in the bathroom" Katara said fixing her skirt and hair.

Zuko leaned down and kissed her as she turned to leave. She smiled warmly and looked like she wanted to add something, but instead shook her head and took off down the hall.

"I love you too" Zuko whispered smiling when Katara was out of ear shot.

The next afternoon, Aang sat at the table at Iroh's with his friends on their last day in Ba sing Se. As far as he could tell, everyone was enjoying their week and he hoped they all felt the same about separating again and going home. He glanced at Zuko, who, to Aang's surprise, was staring at Katara. Aang knew how Zuko and Katara felt about each other, and although a small part of him was saddened he couldn't get that look from Katara, he was glad Zuko found happiness in the water bender.

"Tell her" Aang said snapping Zuko back to reality.

"Tell her what?" Zuko asked trying to sound confused.

Aang rolled his eyes in slight frustration and said,

"That you love her"

"How do I know if she loves me back?"

"I'm pretty sure she does. But don't turn this into one of those ridiculous romance plays where they play coy with each other until one of them is about to get married or something"

Zuko's thoughts turned to the image of Katara with another man. His thoughts accidentally turned to when Aang and Katara dated. Just the image of her with someone other than himself made his blood boil in rage. His thoughts were interrupted with a cry of his name.

"Zuko!"

Zuko blinked in realization and saw Katara bending water onto the table.

"What!" he asked in surprise.

"Can you not burn the place down?" Suki asked pointing to the table cloth where Zuko was sitting.

Looking down, Zuko saw what was left of the corner of embroidered green and gold table cloth on his uncles' table. The singed material smoked slightly from Katara putting out the fire.

"Are you repressing back into when you hunted Aang?" Toph asked.

"Shut up, Toph" Zuko snapped.

"What were you thinking about?" Sokka asked putting his arm back around Suki.

Zuko shook his head and stood up from the table and walked to the balcony of the tea shop. He felt a cool hand on his shoulder and instantly knew it was Katara's touch.

"What's the matter?" she asked slightly.

She had on a light green dress and her hair was pulled back in a braid. Although he preferred her hair down, he still found her ridiculously beautiful. The afternoon smelled of wet stone and when a light breeze blew, Zuko got a whiff of Katara's jasmine scent.

"Come with me" Zuko said stroking Katara's cheek.

She looked at him, shocked and trying to understand if she understood him correctly.

"To the Fire Nation?" Katara asked slowly.

He nodded and smiled, with which she returned. Shaking her head, Katara had to reply,

"I can't just pick up and go with you instead of with my brother. No matter how much I want to."

"Why not?"

"Zuko, I ...I have my family, and my students, and my classes, and I have my stuff all in the South Pole"

"Will you come though?"

"Why?"

Zuko cupped her face in his hands and looked into her eyes, he smiled and said,

"Because I love you"

Katara blinked at the fire bender. Her stomach turned at the words he had just said, but a part of her was afraid, although she couldn't place why.

"What?" she said numbly.

Zuko nodded his head, confirming to her what he had just said. She felt her face turn into a smile and said,

"I love you too"

"Will you come to the palace with me?"

"I don't know...Zuko-"

"Katara...you said you wanted to find a home of your own. I love you. Make your home in the Fire Nation Palace, with me"

"Will you give me a little bit of time time?"

"Of course..."

"Alright. But.. I need...at least three months"

"Three months?! Katara-"

"I need to find a new teacher for the water benders at home! If I need to finish teaching the brightest student then I need time! Plus, it's not exactly going to be easy telling my family I want to live in the Fire Nation. Not to mention just packing my stuff up and leaving."

Zuko sighed and ran a hand through his loose hair. _You are so lucky I love you_, he thought. What did make him smile was her being responsible. He took it as a good sign she didn't just leave everyone in the South Pole in the dust. He smiled and nodded knowing he made the right choice in choosing his Fire Lady.

"Alright. I'll send a ship to come get you then"

"Will you still write to me?" Katara asked, her mind already racing with what she needed to do as soon as she got home.

"Of course I will" Zuko said.

The two embraced each other in a kiss, completely oblivious to the short glance they got from a smiling Iroh.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Neither the Avatar the LAst Airbender, nor it's characters belong to me. :( **

Chapter 6

_(2 months later)_

Katara stood outside watching Aang fly towards her tribe and land Appa. She smiled as Aang was welcomed back to the South Pole. She now had one month before she would be leaving for the Fire Nation and the nerves were getting to her. Zuko had written her letters asking if she wanted anything ready by the time she arrived at the palace, but she would tell him all she really wished for was a swimming pool and to sleep in his bed.

After returning to the South Pole, it took Katara a week to gain the courage to announce she would be leaving to live in the Fire Nation. She had, conveniently, taken another week to mention she would most likely be living in the palace. When she announced she would be leaving, her Gran Gran had amazingly understood and said,

"You've already gotten a taste of the world. I can see you can't forget it. Go. Be safe. I expect a letter every week"

The wise old woman had merely looked at her husband, and smiled. She knew the real reason why Katara was going, even if her granddaughter didn't know yet.

Katara's father on the other hand, was sure that she needed to stay here.

"Your place is with the tribe" Hakoda had tried to argue in their igloo covered with furs and trappings.

"Sokka is already staying here! He's not going to need my help!"

"You're his sister! He will always-"

"Dad.." Sokka stepped in and stopping the argument,

"Let her go"

"What?!" Katara and Hakoda exclaimed in unison.

Sokka turned to his sister and looked at her. He knew there was something she wasn't telling him but assumed she had a good reason for that. He had his high suspicions on why she chose the Fire Nation, but he decided to stay calm and not pry until she was ready to talk. His sister, after all, was fairly dangerous when pissed off.

"I can see you're bored here. I don't want you to be. Then you'll be unhappy for as long as you live here. If you feel like you need a new place to live, go. But know the South Pole will always be home. But, I do expect visits" Sokka said hugging his sister.

Katara was happy with the man her brother had become. He was much calmer at handling new situations than he did was when they were fighting the war.

Now, although the nerves were getting to her in a way she couldn't believe, Katara helped Aang get warm in her father's igloo. Since hers, after all was basically completely packed up and loaded onto the barge.

"I actually can't stay long, I have this letter from Zuko for you" Aang said handing her the scroll.

Katara, slightly confused, read the perfect calligraphy in the letter stamped with the Fire Nation Insignia.

"A summons?" she asked looking at Aang with furrowed eyebrows.

Aang nodded,

"Yeah. Something important I guess for him to invite all of us. Even Toph. I was going to pick her up on the way there."

Feeling her nerves reach an all time high, Katara couldn't hold in the vomit she could feel creeping up her throat. She ran towards a decorative vase and emptied her stomach. Aang, who had never seen Katara do anything like that before, walked over to offer to hold her hair or rub her back.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm sorry. It's just...I wasn't supposed to leave yet and now something important came up pushing me. Let's just go get Sokka and tell my family. Hopefully the sooner we leave, the sooner this feeling will go away" Katara said wiping off her mouth.

"What feeling?" Aang asked.

"Never mind!" Katara snapped quickly.

Katara heaved behind the bush at Toph's Metal Bending Academy as she emptied out her stomach. The sun was shining for the summer weather and she hoped nobody would be paying much attention to her.

"Again? Jeez, Katara that's like the third time today! Are you feeling alright?" Aang asked looking over at her.

"Shut up. I think my nerves are just getting to me about moving away from the South Pole" Katara said.

"Why? If you don't like it in the Fire Nation then-" Aang suddenly stopped.

"What?" Katara asked irritated he stopped mid-sentence.

Aang's gray eyes widened as he quickly shook his head,

"Nothing"

"I think what he meant was if you don't like it in the Fire Nation, then you can always come back home" Sokka said following Toph who was carrying her small green bag on her shoulder.

"Alright. Alright. Alright. We're all here, we all have a _summons_, now can we- wait a minute" Toph said kneeling and feeling the ground.

"You too right?" Aang asked Toph as she listened to the ground.

For some reason, Katara was feeling agitated as her friends were doing their weird 'seeing and listening' thing. _Why can they never just talk! Like normal human beings_, Katara thought to herself angrily.

"Is something wrong?" Sokka asked reaching for his sword and looking around him.

Toph stood up, threw her bag on top of Appa and pointed to Katara,

"Come here, Sugar Queen"

"Why?" Katara asked wearily,

"Is this a stupid trick? Because I am not in the mood for one"

"If it is then it's the best one ever- ow!" Aang said, only to get a hard punch in the arm from Toph.

Katara stood in front of Toph who slammed the ground with her feet. Something Katara knew Toph did when she was focusing on vibrations in the earth. Katara and Sokka were both ready to fight, when they were caught off guard by Toph's laughing.

"I am so glad I agreed to go on this trip!" Toph laughed putting her hands on her full hips.

"What?" Sokka asked trying to understand.

"Alright Sugar Queen, either you have two hearts now, or you're pregnant"

The phrase hit Katara like a brick wall. _What? No...wait, Ba Sing Se...Zuko..the interruption...my nausea isn't nerves it's...crap!_, she thought to herself.

"Katara's not pregnant. That means she would've had to..you know...last time I checked you need a guy in there somewhere" Sokka said trying to convince himself more than his friends.

"Where do you think Sparky fits in?" Toph laughed.

Sokka's face paled and he looked at Katara trying to keep his nerve. She smiled at him sheepishly and began playing with a strand of hair which was what she always did when she was nervous.

"You and Zuko?! Really?" Sokka exclaimed trying not to yell.

Katara instantly felt herself go into a defensive mode. She pointed her finger at her brohter and yelled,

"Well if you hadn't come barging in we would've remembered-"

"Oh _no_! Don't blame this on _me_! This is all you and _Zuko_!"

"I realize that Sokka! Oh crap." Katara sighed feeling like an idiot for not thinking sooner.

As the Gaang began getting on Appa to fly to the Fire Nation, Katara suddenly snapped at all three of them saying,

"Nobody. Tells. Zuko. Anything. Sokka!" Katara exclaimed emphasizing to her brother.

Her brother made an insulted look and held his hands up in surrender.

"I hope you realize, it's going to take all of my will power not to give the guy a bloody nose"

Katara sighed and sat back against Appa's saddle. She needed to be alone and she needed to think. Obviously being alone wasn't an option right now, so Katara merely stared at the passing ground below, marveling at the flying bison's shadow.

"This is going to be the best trip ever!"

"Shut up, Toph!" Katara snapped.

Zuko stood on the palace steps and watched as Appa flew down and landed in front. Zuko finally felt at peace knowing his friends were here, but better yet, knowing Katara was here. Summer was in full swing in the Fire nation, and he hoped Katara wouldn't mind the heat. He had the windows enlarged so as to enjoy more of a breeze through the palace to try and keep her cool, and he had hoped she would give him the answers he wanted to his...dilemma, of sorts.

The present he had made for her was ready early, and after speaking with his uncle who had decided to visit the palace, Zuko had to create the summons to get Katara here early. His uncle's words echoed through Zuko's mind as he waited for the flying bison to come into view.

"I don't want you stringing her along" Iroh had said.

"I'm not...am I?" Zuko asked.

"That depends Zuko"

"On what?"

"Let me ask you this...can you live without her?"

Zuko immediately knew the answer, and rushed to place an important order. Now, standing on the steps, his stomach clenched in excitement when he heard Appa's groan and saw the beast fly into view. Zuko immediately spotted Katara's long flowing hair, and fought the urge to run to her and twirl her around in his arms.

"You're home" he whispered to himself smiling proudly.

"I'll go make us some tea" Iroh smiled patting Zuko's shoulder and retreating to the palace kitchen.

Toph jumped off Appa first, followed by Sokka, followed by Aang, who helped Katara down. The knot formed in Zuko's chest again, and he took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"Alright Sparky! We're all here! What's up with the _summons_? I'm sure some of us have important news to share-ow!" Toph said getting a punch in the arm from Katara.

"Yeah Zuko, is everything okay?" Sokka asked.

"I do have some important news to share with you all. But first, I'm sure you're all hungry" Zuko said leading them into palace and towards the dinning room.

"Starving!" Katara and Sokka said in unison, causing everyone to stare at them with surprised faces.

"Wow, are you guys related or what?" Toph said clearing the air.

They entered the lavishly decorated dining room, where Iroh was waiting with Jasmine tea for everyone. Red draperies with golden dragons embroidered on them hung on the walls, and black pillars rested in the corners. The food laid on the table looked almost too delicious to eat with all kinds of Fire Nation delicacies. A grand salad, most likely for Aang, rested next to a large plate with bowls or rice for everyone. Zuko took Katara's hand and smiled at her while he helped her into her seat.

"Fire Lord" Katara smiled and only earned a teasing roll of Zuko's golden eyes.

Katara was grateful for the wide, opened windows as she could feel her nausea returning with vengeance. Katara quickly picked up her cup of steaming tea to calm her turning stomach. She felt odd being in the same room with Zuko and him having no clue she was carrying his child. She shoved the thought out of her head and focused on the company in front of her. They each took their seats and Sokka instantly began grabbing the food.

"If there's anything else you need, please, let me know" The servant in red and black robes said bowing deeply.

Zuko was about to dismiss him with a wave when he was surprised by Katara's voice.

"Actually, I was wondering if you could possibly bring me some oysters and lemons?" she asked smiling sweetly .

"Of course, my lady...just a few moments please" the servant said eying her but bowing to go fill her order.

"Oysters?" Zuko asked looking slightly confused.

"Oh yeah..." Toph said chewing her short ribs,

"Sugar Queen's been in the mood for oysters lately".

Katara kicked Toph under the table and half hoped the blind earth bender choked on her food. Iroh, who was about to take a sip from his tea, stopped short for merely a few seconds, then looked at Aang who nodded his head quickly before Zuko would notice.

"You are a strange one my love" Zuko said quietly patting Katara's hand on top of the table, clearly missing the message that passed between his uncle and the Avatar.

Zuko looked on as Katara happily ate the fresh oysters brought to her. Katara happened to grab the plate of Kim-chi when Zuko went to stop her.

"Katara, wait, that stuff might be too spicy if you're not used to it"

Katara took a bite, and only shrugged her shoulders,

"Zuko, haven't you learned from Toph it's not nice to lie?"

"He's not lying" Toph whispered to her friend stifling another laugh.

Katara's cheeks instantly blushed. She smiled sheepishly at Zuko who stared at her in awe,

"You don't taste that? Are you alright?"

"I mean...I taste a little bit of spice...You know what? It's good, leave me alone" Katara said smiling and shrugging her shoulders.

The lunch/dinner came to a close and everyone was following Iroh to an open parlor, when Zuko stopped Katara gently.

"Katara, can I...umm...speak with you for a moment?" Zuko smiled.

_Oh shit, he knows! I'm not showing am I? I thought Aang said I didn't look nauseous! Damn,_ Katara thought rapidly to herself. Composing herself calmly, Katara nodded and took Zuko's hand. He led her to the royal suite and sat her on the bed. He sat next to her and kissed her passionately. He loved the taste of her lips and felt her melt beneath him. With his smell of smokey charcoal filling her sensitive nose, she felt her nausea instantly slip away.

"I've missed you" Zuko said smiling.

"I missed you too. I've been excited to come, but what was the summons about?" Katara asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." he said gently.

"Funny...I wanted to talk to you about something too'

"Alright, then you go first"

"No, Zuko, please. For the love of the spirits and all that is sacred, you go first!"

Zuko smiled at the nerves that seemed to be radiating from Katara.

"Alright then...Katara, I wanted to talk to you about..this.." Zuko said pulling a red velvet box out from under the blanket on their bed.

The box was too large to fit a simple ring, but as Katara looked on, she felt her breath stop short. The box, to her realization was too small for a ring or earrings, but it was the perfect size for...a necklace.

"I realized that...I can't live without you. I know I should have gone after you before, but now...I'm don't want to make the mistake of losing you again. I love you Katara."

Zuko opened the box and Katara gasped in shock, just before she heard,

"Will you marry me?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Neither Avatar the Last Airbender nor it's characters belong to me. :( **

Chapter 7

Zuko's smile widened as he saw Katara laugh happily and nervously at the same time. The box he had opened held a necklace similar to the one Katara always wore. However, this one was on a red ribbon and the blue stone had a carving of the sun with two crescent moons on each side of it. He wanted to keep Katara's culture in mind, so instead of a ring, he made her a necklace.

"Yes.." Katara finally whispered.

"Yes?"

"Yes! I will marry you!" she exclaimed in joy and threw her arms around Zuko.

Katara was laughing and crying with joy as her hormones took over the romantic moment. She had always figured Zuko would ask her to marry him, but actually hearing it so soon made her eyes tear up. She relished in the feeling of him holding her and she buried her face in his neck.

"Katara, are you crying?" Zuko asked feeling a bit surprised.

"I'm sorry. It's just...hearing it from you...it feels great!"

Katara took off her mother's necklace and set it on the nightstand next to the bed. She moved her long hair so Zuko could put the necklace on her. She looked up and saw the two of them in the large mirror and her heart jumped at the sight of them smiling and finally being happy together. However, the thought of what she needed to talk to him about scared her even more than falling in love with him had.

"Wow! I am glad you went first!" Katara laughed looking at them in the mirror.

"What did you want to talk about?" Zuko asked looking at her still smiling.

Katara's voice seemed to leave her. Instead of being able to blurt it out like she thought she would, Katara smiled and said,

"Can...can I just have a minute or two? I'll meet up with you in the parlor with the others"

Zuko looked confused, and before he could answer she had taken off into the bath chamber that adjoined their room.

"Alright..." Zuko said to himself getting up and walking to the parlor.

Maybe Sokka knew if Katara was feeling okay. When he entered the parlor, he instantly noticed the smiles all four people gave him. He couldn't shake the feeling he had interrupted something.

"So.." Aang smiled,

"Are you nervous?"

Zuko shrugged his shoulders,

"Sort of. But not really. I mean...I love her"

"Yeah well, I would be nervous this first time. Actually I think I'd be nervous every time" Sokka said.

"First time? How many times do we have to do this?" Zuko asked.

Iroh looked at smiled,

"Well, as many times as you wish Zuko"

"I thought we only did this once?" Zuko asked.

"I always got the impression, you know, Katara wanted like...three?" Aang added.

Zuko's confusion only grew,

"Three? Isn't that ridiculously time consuming?"

Toph took her feet off the small table she had them perched on and said,

"Okay, hold on a minute. I don't think we're all on the same page here."

"Oops..." Aang muttered.

"Sparky, what are you talking about?" Toph asked sternly.

"What are you guys talking about?" Zuko replied.

"We're talking about a baby..." Iroh said slowly.

"A baby? What? Why? I asked Katara to marry me!"

"Double oops" Sokka said looking apologetic.

Toph burst into laughter and Sokka got up from the chair when his eyes darted behind Zuko. Zuko turned around to see Katara looking guilty.

"What are they talking about?" He asked pointing behind him.

Feeling her knees beginning to tremble, Katara stepped toward Zuko and tried to find her missing voice,

"Zuko..we...I...I'm pregnant"

Zuko heard the words come from Katara's mouth and it left him speechless. Sokka was about to move forward but Iroh held out his hand to stop him. Zuko looked back at their friend and then back towards Katara, grabbing her hand to lead her out into the courtyard to gain some privacy. If she hadn't been so nervous, she would have seen the beautiful willow tree giving off a splendid amount of shade, the green grass, or the little pond with the adorable turtle ducks floating around.

"Are you certain?" Zuko asked with surprise in his voice when they were out of ear shot from their friends.

Katara nodded and said,

"I thought it was all just because I was moving here. But then, yesterday when I saw Toph, she told me she could hear two heartbeats"

Zuko looked towards the parlor and they could see Sokka, Aang, and Iroh all standing at the railing trying to watch what should be a private scene. Turning his attention back to Katara, he noticed her eyes were tearing up.

"No, Katara, don't cry. Come here..." he said pulling her into his arms.

"I'm sorry I made you angry-" she whispered

"No! No, you didn't. I was just..taken _so_ off guard. Wait a minute..." Zuko said looking down at her in concern.

"Did this...did this happen four years ago? What happened then? Did you-"

Zuko's mind began swirling with images of a terrified Katara finding out she was pregnant, only to visit an herb shop to wash the child out.

"No! Nothing like that!" Katara protested,

"I used wild carrot seeds last time. They...they stopped me from conceiving..."

Katara remembered her eighteen year old self speaking with the Fire Nation concubines in the town she was in. They had been surprisingly helpful and gave her a surprising amount of tips and facts she would have been too embarrassed to ask anyone.

"This time.." Katara went on,

"Remember when I had woken up early? And went on that errand?"

"Yeah. You said, you went off to get some kind of breakfast snack" Zuko said recalling the morning.

"Well, it wasn't necessarily a snack. I went to a small herb shop to get a certain tea to help me like the wild carrot seeds did. I was doing so well drinking it after every time we were together but-"

"Sokka..." Zuko laughed remembering when they were almost caught.

Katara nodded and told him,

"The panic of almost getting caught, then running after him like nothing happened...I stupidly forgot. I'm sorry"

Zuko laughed and pulled her to his chest again.

"Katara, don't be sorry. I'm happy about this! A family was going to start at some point"

Katara felt her fears melt away when she buried her head in Zuko's chest. Suddenly, she had to push away from him when she felt the vile building up in her stomach. Zuko saw her take a dive behind a decorative plant and watched her heave. He walked forward and grabbed her bundle of hair she had been holding and rubbed her back.

"How long does this go on?" Zuko asked when Katara was finally able to catch her breath.

"All fucking day..." Katara sighed.

The tender moment was ruined not by Katara losing her grip on her stomach, but by Toph's hysterical laughter.

That night, Toph sat in her suite that Zuko had labeled as hers years ago. She sat quietly on the bed brushing her long hair she tried to always pin back in a low bun. A knock came on the door and she smiled ever so slightly as she heard the soft footsteps come in. She felt the bed dip slightly and felt the brush get taken out of her hand. She wasn't afraid when she was around this person. She felt safe and feminine although she most likely wouldn't admit it.

She tried to fight the feelings they both had but failed miserably. Ba Sing Se had proven it was another chance for everyone. Even Iroh had told her to just take the plunge when she explained to him her dilemma. Now, she felt the familiar hands sliding her silk robe off her shoulders and a sigh of pleasure when her naked body was revealed beneath the robe. She tilted her head as she felt the familiar lips kiss her shoulders ever so softly.

Smiling, Toph whispered,

"Pretty gutsy of you coming here,Twinkle Toes."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Neither Avatar the Last Airbender nor it's characters belong to me. :( :( **

Chapter 8

Sitting beneath the Willow tree and letting the breeze lull her to sleep, Katara, now four months pregnant, closed her eyes sleepily. A week after she and Zuko got engaged, Katara learned that although the people were happy to have her as their future Fire Lady, the council seemed skeptical. Zuko, being worried for Katara, told her not to worry over serious matters just yet. Sighing comfortably, Katara placed her hands in her lap, cradling her small but growing bulge. Sokka had gone home three weeks ago, with Aang and Toph following him a week later. However, with Republic City under some construction, Aang was due back here in the Fire Nation any day now.

Katara felt exhausted as she let the cool air relax her. Gone were the days of morning sickness and nausea, but were replaced with exhaustion and a sky high libido. Katara smiled when she remembered how late she made Zuko to this morning's meeting.

"Katara" a voice called.

Opening her eyes sleepily, Katara's eyes focused to see Zuko, dressed in his royal robes and looking at her with a slightly confused look.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked softly taking a seat next to her.

"The breeze felt wonderful..." she said softly.

"Why didn't you ask or pillows for something? You shouldn't strain your back like this"

Zuko reached and put his hand on Katara's baby bump and smiled proudly.

"Getting used to the servants is...proving to be harder for me than I thought..." Katara smiled sheepishly.

Zuko chuckled and kissed her saying,

"You've got time. At least let them make the bed or set out your clothes"

"How did the meeting go?"

"Nice change of subject"

"It's a gift" Katara smiled proudly as she batted her eyes.

Zuko handed her the scrolls he had almost forgotten he had been holding.

"These are for you to look over so you're up to speed on what is going on"

Sighing, but taking the scrolls, Katara unraveled the ribbon,

"I still don't see why you can't just let me sit in there with you"

"Because I'd rather have you stay out here and be away from any arguing that ensues in there. The healers emphasized you shouldn't be stressed. Especially since you carry my heir"

Katara shook her head and read through the normal topics of the scrolls. She noticed that a couple of the paragraphs seemed to jump topics. Dramatically. One paragraph read about how to protect the people in one of the outer villages of the Fire Nation, but then Katara noticed the very next sentence explained the proceedings for the royal wedding to take place in a week.

"Well this doesn't seem to flow very well" Katara said.

"What? Oh that? It's nothing" Zuko said stroking Katara's thigh.

Feeling skeptical, Katara eyed Zuko who only smiled back at her. Dammit, where was Toph when you needed her?

"You don't believe me?" Zuko asked.

"I don't..." a voice said.

Katara and Zuko looked up suddenly and Katara's face beamed.

"Dad!" Katara exclaimed.

Zuko helped Katara up and watched her run to her father's open arms. Zuko looked behind the pair and saw Katara's grandmother, step-grandfather, and Sokka with Suki on his arm.

"Gran-gran!" Katara laughed hugging the old woman.

"Palace life seems to be fitting you too well, Katara" Hakoda said pointing to Katara's mid-section.

Everyone froze. Dammit, she forgot to write that letter to her father. Gran-gran stepped up to Zuko smiling sweetly and pulling him into a hug. When she pulled away, she smiled brightly, looked at Hakoda and said,

"It seems that Fire Lord Zuko is going to be a father"

Hakoda's smile dropped and Sokka startled everyone by yelling,

"Run Zuko!"

Ignoring the flinching Sokka, Hakoda stepped up to Katara almost angrily, but was blocked by the protective Zuko. The two men stared at each other silently. Zuko stared at the blue eyes Katara and Sokka inherited, not daring to flinch.

Hakoda was surprised when the fire bender dared to step into his path, but held his gaze on into the golden eyes. He tried to look for any kind of sign this man would be anything like Ozai, but found no trace of the tyrant. Taking a step back, he only bowed his head slightly to Zuko and held out his hand.

Master Pakku laughed as the women let out breaths of relief,

"Times may continue to change, but young men never will"

Katara showed her family to their rooms at the Fire Nation palace. When she returned to her bed chamber, she saw Zuko laying on the bed with his arms spread out. He had already stripped out of his robes and wore only his black pants.

"Did you see the way he looked at me? I think if I wasn't Fire Lord he would have broken my jaw" Zuko said staring at the ceiling.

"You did great!" Katara laughed getting on the enormous bed.

Propping herself up on her side, Katara smiled and ran her fingers over the scar on her future husband's chest.

"I'm sorry I forgot to send the letter. My mind seems to made of clay these days"

"Maybe now you'll find an excellent use for a servant" Zuko chided.

"I suppose so" Katara said leaning down to kiss Zuko.

The two were happy guards were posted out their door for privacy.

The morning of the wedding a week later, Katara stared at herself at the mirror. Turning to each of her sides, all she could think of her reflection was if her bump was more noticeable or not. The blue and white wedding gown draped over Katara's figure like a curtain. The sash that hugged her just under her breasts was a deep red with golden swirls sewn on it. The long sleeves that hung just off Katara's shoulders reached just passed her knees. To Katara's surprise, jewels had been sewn intricately onto the dress. Katara's hair had been washed, combed, curled and half of it pinned up to hang down like a waterfall. The necklace Zuko had given her wrapped around her neck and shined like a light.

"Fit for a queen" Suki said coming into the chamber dressed in her Kyoshi warrior attire,

"Everyone is ready whenever you are"

"I just need another minute. I think I'm more nervous about being Fire Lady than being Zuko's wife"

"Wow, Sugar Queen, that dress looks gorgeous on you"

"Do you really think so? I feel like the front is-Dammit Toph! That quit being funny years ago!" Katara said trying not to laugh.

Toph, on the other hand, laughed hysterically. She walked in wearing a surprisingly beautiful forest green gown. The elegant, transparent sleeves hung off her shoulders and almost reached the floor. A soft green sash reached across her torso from her shoulder to her hip, and her wrists were wrapped with her usual green and white bracelets. Suki narrowed her eyes on Toph and touching her friend's shoulder, asked,

"What's this mark on your shoulder? Is that- ow!"

"What's that mark on _your_ shoulder!" Toph said punching Suki in the arm.

"Toph!" Katara exclaimed.

"Don't look at me! Fan girl's sticking her nose in-"

"You're the one who punched me!"

"Alright! Alright! Let's get this ceremony started before we start beating each other"

Katara stood next to Zuko as flowers floated through the air in the same large courtyard where Zuko was crowned. Aang, Toph, Sokka, and Sukki stood behind them as the fire sage and water tribe priest married the two royals. Katara knelt down before Zuko as gracefully as her body would allow so Zuko could place the gold crown in her pinned hair and help her stand up again. Facing the priests once more, Zuko and Katara had a red and blue sash wrapped around their joined hands.

"Fire Lady Katara, Fire Lord Zuko, we now pronounce you husband and wife" the priest of the water tribe smiled.

The courtyard exploded into applause when the couple turned to face the crowd. Zuko looked at his wife, to see her beaming at him. Unable to resist her, Zuko pulled her into a kiss, only to receive an even louder applause.

The last of the Fire Nation nobility paid their congratulatory respects to Zuko and Katara, when the music began playing and couples reached the dance floor. Katara beamed when she saw her grandparents stepped onto the dance floor sweetly.

"So, a cat fight almost started before the wedding huh?" Sokka asked sitting at the royal banquet table with the newly married couple drinking his wine.

"What? Why?" Aang asked picking at the grapes on the table.

"Apparently, Suki was antagonizing Toph" Zuko replied handing a glass of mango nectar to Katara.

"I was not!" Suki denied.

"You touched me!" Toph cried pointing to the warrior.

"Because you have something on your shoulder!"

"Oh you noticed?" Toph asked sarcastically.

"You guys enough. This is a wedding, not a bending match. Now please, Toph, no teasing people. Suki, don't touch Toph you know she doesn't like it" Katara said pointing to the women like they were children.

"I was just wondering what it was!" Suki tried to defend herself.

Laughing, and putting his wine down, Aang stood up, walked to Toph saying,

"They noticed your hickey?"

"Unfortunately. It's your fault for not putting it where I can usually hide them" Toph said with a smirk and leaning her head up towards Aang's voice.

Aang smiled and leaned down to kiss Toph right on the mouth. Katara and Suki's jaw dropped. Sokka just stared and Zuko started choking on his wine. The group could only stare in utter shock when they assumed Aang and Toph had to be twirling tongues. When Aang pulled away, he planted a kiss on Toph's cheek and pulled her up to go dance. Still watching in awe as the earth bender and Avatar wrapped their arms around each other, the group looked at each other in disbelief.

"What the hell just happened?!" Zuko cried.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Neither Avatar the Last Airbender nor it's characters belong to me. :( **

Chapter 9

"This is weirder than when Zuko first joined our group"

"Or the time I walked into your tent when you were trying to get with Suki"

"I never realized Toph could kiss someone for so long"

"And with her mouth open..."

Suddenly, Aang and Toph pulled away from each other and Aang yelled,

"We know you guys are there! Quit staring!"

The group jumped back when an earth wall suddenly flew straight up in front of them. Zuko protectively put his hands on Katara's stomach as she stumbled away from the wall. Now five months pregnant, it was almost impossible to hide the fact Zuko would have an heir.

"Well that was rude" Sokka said turning to sit by Suki on the lounge chair.

"Well, we were the ones staring" Suki laughed.

Zuko looked at the servant who bowed deeply and nodded.

"Already?" Katara asked taking a sip of the mango nectar she seemed to be addicted to.

"Sorry my love, but duty calls" Zuko said kissing her.

"Come on Sokka" Zuko waved heading out the door.

"How come he gets to go?" Suki asked raising her eyebrows.

"Hello! Future chief!" Sokka said pointing to himself.

As the two men left, Katara heard Zuko call for Aang. Suki and Katara jumped slightly when Toph lowered the earth wall and walked into the parlor.

"Enjoy the show?" Toph asked smirking stealing Katara's nectar.

Scowling, Katara got up and took her goblet back, asking a servant to bring some another pitcher.

"Apparently not as much as you" Suki said.

Toph smiled and sat down relaxed.

"How long has this been going on?" Katara asked adjusting herself in the chair.

Toph smiled so sweetly as she answered,

"Not long before Ba Sing Se. He started coming to my academy more and more. One thing led to another and now, we're here"

"And the traveling? You're okay with all that even with your academy?" Suki asked.

"We're making it work."

"What about...you know...kids?" Katara asked.

"Don't get worked up Sugar Queen. The things we do, you don't get kids from" Toph laughed.

Her response sent the girls into a laughing fit.

Zuko sat on his throne with Aang on one side and Sokka on the other. His head was beginning to pound from the oncoming headache. He squeezed the bridge of his nose and listened as one of the council members read from the list of cities.

"And none of these cities are in immediate danger?" Aang asked.

"None, Avatar. Only a few people hurt but nothing the doctors couldn't help. We are however, concerned with the pattern being formed" the councilman said.

"Fire Lord, shouldn't the Kyoshi warrior leader be here?" the general asked.

"No. She's visiting with the Fire Lady right now. I couldn't pull her away for the meeting for fear of stressing my wife" Zuko answered sternly.

"I'm here in her place" a twenty-two year old Ty Lee answered.

She sat at the table of Zuko's council dressed in her Kyoshi warrior attire and smiled happily as usual. Zuko had not yet shown her to greet the other women, since he needed someone to represent the elite group.

"A young girl, my lord?" one of the older councilman joked.

"Don't be fooled by her age. She's more lethal than you think" Sokka said defending his friend.

"Then what is she doing in here so freely?" the general asked feeling somewhat weary.

"I know where my loyalties lie" Ty Lee answered with a smug.

"Anyway, Fire Lord, Avatar, the pattern we've noticed of the town's being reached are homes to...old families." the head councilman said.

Aang had a bad feeling on what that meant and hoping he was wrong asked,

"Old families as in..."

"Yes Avatar"

Zuko sat back with a heavy sigh and cursed under his breath as he looked at the map Ty Lee had handed him.

"Maybe she should come with me. It's too cold there and she'll be in her element" Sokka offered.

One of the councilman spoke up,

"For four months? She'll grow suspicious! Not only that, but she's the _Fire Lady_. She can't leave her nation for four months. They'll think she's abandoning them!"

"He's right Zu-Fire Lord." Ty Lee said correcting herself before adding,

"A couple weeks maybe. But she shouldn't leave her nation for very long. We can protect her here just fine. Where we have the home advantage."

"But is it too much of a home advantage?" Sokka asked.

Zuko sighed and looked at Aang,

"What do you think?"

Aang weighed their options in his mind.

"I say we need to find where all of this is originating and stop it from there. Now. As for the Fire Lady...she'll be displeased either way. Ty Lee, could the Kyoshi warriors stay here until this issue is resolved? If not all of you, only a few?"

"Of course!"

"What about her coming with me if only for a little while?" Sokka asked concerned.

Ty Lee chimed in her womanly advice,

"It's probably not a good idea for her to be traveling _that_ much while she's too far along. You don't want her going into labor too early"

"Sokka, it's kind of important to me the baby is born here. In the Fire Nation. It is my heir" Zuko said carefully.

"I understand that Zu-Fire Lord Zuko. But this is my sister."

"Don't worry. I'm not going to let anything happen to her." Zuko assured his brother in law.

Coming to a decision to last until progress is made, Zuko announced,

"As long as we have it under control, the Fire Lady will stay here. If, however, the danger persists, we'll have no choice but to move her; for her and the baby's safety. Again, I'm not going to let anything happen to them"

Aang looked at Zuko with a worried look on his face,

"Is that why you're not telling her any of this?"

_She's going to kill me,_ Zuko thought.

Katara felt the small bump on her stomach again.

"Are you okay?" Suki asked.

"I think...I thought these were muscle spasms but now...I think I felt the baby" Katara smiled.

Suki beamed and leaned forward to place her hand on Katara's stomach.

"Oh my goodness! I can feel it!" Suki exclaimed.

"Toph, you want to feel?" Katara asked.

Toph smiled and shifted nervously in her seat,

"No thank you"

"Come on. Don't be a big baby"

"I'm not. I just..you know..think it's weird."

"Well we think you making out with Aang is weird but we're still willing to be around you" Suki added.

Toph sighed and leaned to feel Katara's stomach. She quickly pulled her hand back when she felt the tiniest nudge against the bottom of her palm.

"See? I felt it. Happy now?" Toph asked rubbing her palms together.

Katara sat back in her chair feeling content when the soft nudging stopped. She couldn't wait for the meeting to be over. She knew something was weighing heavily on Zuko more than usual, and she knew this would brighten up his day stronger than the sun.

That night, Toph laid on her back on the soft bed and was trying to understand what Aang was explaining to her.

"So wait, if we need to come back in a few weeks anyway, again, why should we leave at all?" Toph asked Aang who was pacing their room.

"_We_ don't have to come back. Just I do" Aang said to his girlfriend.

"Okay, same question. Why leave at all? It's not like Katara and Zuko will kick us out"

"I know that. But I need to check on those towns and see if I can learn anything myself"

"Let me come with you then. You're still not very good at understanding if someone is lying"

"What about your Academy?" Aang asked.

"They've got it under control, believe me. Besides, I have a feeling if we don't all work together, it could get nasty"

"You don't even know all that's going on"

"But don't you think now is a good time to tell me?"

Aang sighed and slid under the covers with Toph,

"Fine. But not a single word to Katara. Zuko wants to explain it to her when he has answers. Got it?"

"Fine, fine fine. I got it. Not a word to Sugar Queen. Now, spill it"

Meanwhile, in the royal bed chambers, Katara watched as Zuko walked out of the bath chamber wrapped in a robe and drying his hair. She wore her light blue silk night gown that seemed to be the most comfortable thing she owned in her whole closet. The walls of the chambers were a mahogany red, and the hard wood flooring had navy blue rugs and a few furs. Next to the traditional fire insignia on the wall, hung a golden banner with the same embroidered blue image as the carving on Katara's necklace. Katara was proud of herself at how she changed the chambers, and she knew Zuko had been pleased with it as well.

"It's...cozy" he has said when she showed him the finished work.

Now, sitting beneath the red sheets and beige blanket on the four post bed, Katara had taken a break from reading the scrolls Zuko handed her and watched him with soft eyes.

"You seem more worried than usual. What's wrong?" Katara asked feeling the tension.

Zuko shook his head,

"Just worried about you, that's all"

After all, that wasn't a lie. Zuko figured it was just admitting only parts of the truth. Seeming to be satisfied with his concern, Zuko saw Katara put the scrolls on the nightstand and wave him over to her. He sat on the bed, getting comfortable next to his wife. His body went rigid when he heard a small gasp from Katara.

"What is it? What happened? Something wrong?" he asked worried.

"No, of course not. Zuko, give me your hand"

Reaching out to her, Zuko watched curiously as she took his hand, felt for a certain spot on her stomach and then placed his hand over the spot.

"Feel" she urged in practically a whisper.

Focusing on his hand, Zuko felt a nudge right on his palm. He looked at Katara in surprise, who nodded excitedly.

"The baby's kicking.." Zuko said in disbelief.

"I noticed it earlier today while you were in the meeting. I told Suki it used to be soft enough for me to think it was muscle spasms or something. But now, it's a little stronger. Feel it?"

"Of course I do." Zuko whispered staring at his hand in amazement.

Zuko felt the continuing little nudges against his hand, as if his child knew who was feeling it and was grateful for the extra warmth. He couldn't believe this beautiful water bender was carrying his child. He felt enormously proud of her, and couldn't help but kiss her softly.

"What do you think it will be?" he asked her.

Katara pursed her lips as she thought, finally answering,

"I think...I think a boy"

"You're not hoping for a girl?"

"Of course I am! But, I doubt I will get what I want. Don't Fire Lords want sons anyway?"

"I don't care about that anymore" Zuko admitted stroking her belly with his thumb.

A little taken back, Katara couldn't help but question her husband,

"Why not?"

"My uncle told me that son's are good for carrying on your family name. But if it's for the good of a nation, a girl is just as special"

Katara smiled and leaned against Zuko's chest to sleep for the night. She might have a feeling something was going on without her knowledge, but as long as she had her happy family, she knew she could take on anything.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Neither Avatar the Last Airbender nor its characters belong to be. **

Chapter 10

"I can't fucking concentrate!" Katara yelled loudly as she slammed her hands on the table.

The goblets and pitcher that had been filled with water froze and shattered with Katara's frustration and anger. Suki looked up from the book she had been reading and watched Katara push herself up from the table and stand up.

"I haven't been in a single meeting since I've been pregnant!" Katara yelled.

Knowing this was just a hormonal mood swing, Suki stayed calm and let Katara be angry.

"It's only been six months, Katara. You read the scrolls Zuko brings you, you take notes, and Zuko reads the notes in the meeting"

Katara started pacing the parlor she and Suki had been relaxing in. The red gown with blue sleeves draped loosely over her prominently round belly to keep her comfortable in the summer heat.

"And that's another thing that's getting irritating! What the hell is missing from those scrolls? It's not flowing like it should! One minute I see something about guards reaching a rendezvous point, the next I'm reading about education at the royal academy! Call me crazy, but it doesn't flow"

"Those meetings can go on for hours and with the flames coming from Zuko's throne, you'd be downright miserable. On top of that, if the council didn't agree with you on something, you'd have to put up a pretty good argument. Would you really want to do that while your back is aching and feeling like you're in an oven?" Suki asked thinking quick on her feet.

Katara relaxed in her chair when a summer breeze blew through the window. Sighing, she shook her head,

"No. I don't think I'd be able to control my temper. I can barely do that out here"

"Exactly. Zuko just wants you happy and comfortable while you're pregnant"

"About that. I am never being pregnant in the summer time again" Katara stated sounding determined.

Suki tried to stifle a laugh, saying,

"I think that's something a little harder to plan. But I'd love to see you two try".

"Me too" an all too familiar voice said.

Standing in the wide doorway, was their friend Toph.

"What the hell are you doing here again so soon?" Katara exclaimed.

"Good to see you too Sugar Queen!" Toph said pulling out a handkerchief and wiping her nose.

"Since when do you get sick?" Suki asked noticing Toph's stuffy nose.

"Since, shut up, about a week or so ago. Must be the change of weather from flying around with Fuzzy and Aang" Toph answered laying her head back.

"Do you want some tea?" Katara waving to a servant who had been standing at the door.

"Green would be perfect. With a little sugar please"

Katara and Suki looked at each other realizing Toph must really not be feeling well if she said please. Just then, Aang and Zuko walked into the room.

"Toph? What are you doing here? You didn't tell me you brought Toph" Zuko smiled at Aang.

Aang merely smiled weakly and shrugged his shoulders. Putting his hand on Toph's arm gently he asked,

"How are you feeling?"

"Just peachy, Twinkle Toes. I'm just waiting for my tea"

"Are we missing something?" Suki asked Aang.

"Nope" Toph and Aang answered in unison.

"Right, well, care to join me right now? The Kyoshi warriors have arrived and I was going to greet them" Zuko said helping Katara from the chair.

The group followed Zuko and Katara to the front of the palace to see the Kyoshi warriors walking up the steps.

"Hi guys!" Ty Lee waved happily as the girls stood up from their bow.

Ty Lee lifted her green skirts to bolt up the stairs and hug both Zuko and Katara.

"How are you guys! Oh my goodness Katara! How are you both of you?" Ty Lee said happily rubbing Katara's belly.

"Fine Ty Lee. What are you doing here?" Katara asked.

"Oh Zuko just asked me to come here and make sure the nursery you're building is nice and secure" she said happily.

Toph smirked as she leaned into Aang's side. Just then, she heard the squeal building up in the circus performer.

"Please don't" Toph whined to herself.

"Don't what?" Aang asked confused.

Katara flinched when Ty Lee let out a loud squeal and threw her arms around Toph. Suki's eyes grew wide in a gasp, hoping Toph and Ty Lee wouldn't start dueling right here in the palace.

"Yay! Oh my goodness Toph this is so exciting!" Ty Lee cheered.

"What is?" Aang asked looking to Zuko who shrugged feeling just as confused.

"No, it's not" Toph tried to say in gritted teeth.

"What are you talking about? Your aura has three new colors to it, this is great! I'm sure Katara can give you the best tips now" Ty Lee said encouragingly.

Suki face palmed her forehead and said,

"Ty Lee, hun, I think I speak for everyone here-"

"No you don't!" Toph added.

"When I say you need to slow down a little. I'm confused at what's going on" Suki continued ignoring Toph.

Ty lee was about to explain what she was talking about, when Toph slammed her hand over the chi blocker's mouth. Instantly understanding what was going on, Katara leaned on Zuko's shoulder and broke into laughs.

"Confused?" Zuko whispered to Aang.

"Ha! Only...a lot" The Avatar answered.

Katara was about to say something when Toph pointed her finger at the Fire Lady,

"Sugar Queen, you won't suck your teeth at me if you really want to keep them!"

"Why?" Suki asked.

Toph sighed, and the group saw her face soften like never before.

"I haven't told Aang yet. But now, I might as well" she said.

"Tell me what?" Aang asked stepping forward and taking Toph's hand.

Toph sighed and turned her face away from her boyfriend, who she hoped would still care about her.

"That you and I are going to be parents".

"Wow..." Zuko said looking at the young couple.

"I'm sorry...what?" Aang asked in disbelief.

"Happy birthday" Toph sighed sarcastically and tried to walk away.

Aang grabbed her hand to stop her and looked at everyone else,

"Could you guys give us a minute?"

Katara began ushering everyone inside the palace and with a smile said,

"Take all the time you need Aang"

The palace doors closed and Toph tried to hold back the tears she could feel coming. She knew she was pregnant a month ago. However, she had felt too embarrassed and too nervous to say anything to Aang right away. Aang was always talking about them having a family together, and had admitted he loved her. Now, she could feel his heart hammering faster than she's ever heard it.

"You're sure?" Aang asked her.

Toph could only nod her head.

"Stop crying, please...I hate seeing you cry" Aang said.

This blind earth bender meant the world to him, even more so than his friends. He had told her he loved her, but had been terrified she didn't love him too. But that night they shared, when she stopped being the snarky young woman and had been just a loving woman, Aang couldn't think of a better mother for his children. Trying to contain his happiness, he finally understood the protective feeling Zuko had for Katara. He finally understood the glow that seemed to radiate from both of them. Aang wished Toph could see the smile spreading across his face. So instead, he took her hand and placed it on his lips, so she could feel his curved smile.

Toph tried to hold back her smile when her hands touched the familiar lips.

"Would it be selfish of me to hope it's an air bender?" she heard Aang say.

"You're not angry?"

"Angry? Toph...we're having a baby! I could never be angry with you, especially over this. But...are you sure you can handle being with the Avatar?"

"I've handled it this far"

Sitting around the lunch table waiting for their friends, Suki, Ty Lee, Zuko and Katara still felt the shock.

"They're younger than we are" Katara stated.

"Well, I'm sure it would've been us had we been given the chance" Zuko said stroking Katara's hand.

"I think they'll be fine. I mean, Aang doesn't have his parents, and we all know Toph's parents are useless, but they have us. Right?" Suki asked the table.

"Of course they do!" Katara assured her friend.

"Ummm, guys..." Ty Lee said softly.

When she had the table's attention, Ty Lee continued,

"I think they're having twins..."

"How do you know that?" Zuko asked squeezing Katara's hand.

"Well, with Katara, I can see two auras. But with Toph...I can see three.."

"Aang still needs to travel, but if she's having twins, she'll need to be more careful than I've been" Katara said looking to Zuko who nodded knowing where she was going with the conversation.

As if on cue, Toph and Aang walked in hand in hand.

"So, the palace is going to be filled with kids next year" Katara smiled.

"Iroh will be excited for all the grand kids" Toph laughed.

"We're happy for you guys. Sokka's going to be upset he missed all this" Suki laughed eating some of her short ribs.

"Don't worry, he'll be back again next month" Zuko said rolling his eyes.

Katara paused and looked around the table at her friends. She smiled remembering the times she had made dinner for them all, only to sit around a fire to eat. Smiling when she remembered Toph slept in her earth tent while the rest of them slept on their mats, she was amazed how far they had come.

"Why is it we've done more visiting with each other in the past six months than we have in the last eight years?" Katara asked.

The table all looked to Zuko, who was trying to think of an answer, when Toph laughed,

"Because more things are changing Sugar Queen"

Zuko and Aang stood in the courtyard just outside the royal chambers. Not ready to go to bed, Zuko felt like he couldn't wait to speak with Aang.

"Did you learn anything?" Zuko asked.

"We tried. But all we could understand was who they're supporting. I don't know Zuko, I think they're only going after Katara to get to you"

"But why now? All of this stopped five years ago. Mai didn't have any threats"

"Maybe they knew you weren't close with Mai."

Zuko sighed and shook his head. Sokka was not going to be pleased they made barely any progress on stopping the threats. The more he thought about Katara going to the South Pole for her safety, the more he liked that idea. Or maybe they could go to Ba Sing Se, or even Ember Island.

"So...fatherhood..." Aang said.

Zuko snapped into reality and smiled at his friend.

"Tell me you won't need me to train you about this too" Zuko teased.

"I think I can handle it. As long as it's just one"

"What if it's two?"

"Then...I'm screwed"

Zuko and Aang had shared a laugh when suddenly the quiet night was interrupted by a scream.

"Stop them! You two, head to the roof! Cut him off!" Ty Lee's voice yelled.

"ZUKO!"

"Katara!" Zuko called running towards the royal chambers.

Aang took off on his glider to help the Kyoshi warriors on the roof while Zuko sprinted for the royal chambers. His stomach formed knots for fear of what could have happened. He kicked the double doors open and was only greeted with the sight of arrows shot into his bed frame and shrapnels of ice stuck in the opposite wall. Finally, in a corner of the wall he saw the ice dome that was surrounded by dozens of arrows, with a shadowy figure inside.

"Katara!" Zuko said running towards the dome ready to melt it.

"Zuko?" Katara said with a muffled voice from inside the ice.

The ice melted away into nothing but a puddle of water and Zuko grabbed Katara to hold him against her.

"We got him!" Suki called running into the room.

She paused when she saw the arrows lining the walls. _What the hell,_ she thought.

"I'm okay. I'm alright. We're alright" Katara assured her nearly frantic husband.

"What happened?" Zuko asked holding Katara's face in his hands.

"I was nearly asleep when I heard a floor board crack. I sat up and a man's figure was across the room. I tried to hit him but he moved too fast. He shot an arrow at me and if I hadn't moved it would've hit me. But then, more arrows started raining down on me faster than I could think. I just about fell out of bed when I made the dome around myself in the corner"

Zuko looked at Katara and saw the panic still in her eyes, but her face said she was trying to compose herself. He placed his hand on Katara's stomach and sighed a relief when he felt the familiar nudge against his palm.

"Zuko, we got him" Suki said to her friends.

"Stay here" Zuko said to Katara, then followed Suki with fury in his eyes.

"Oh the hell I will!" Katara said grabbing her robe and throwing it over her shoulders.

She followed the sounds of commotion that lead to the throne room and saw Ty Lee standing over a paralyzed man in black. Suki stood next to her with her hands on her hips and Aang stood behind the pacing Fire Lord. The flames around the throne were burning higher than Katara had ever seen. Zuko was pissed.

Zuko leaned down, picked up the paralyzed man and shook him,

"Who sent you!"

Dark brown eyes looked back at him in silence and Zuko felt a chill run down his spine. It was the same looks Ozai used to give him as a child.

"Why did you come!" Zuko yelled.

Instead the man stayed silent, which only angered Zuko more. Holding the man by his dark collar, Zuko held him closer to his face,

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't throw your body in the flames"

"Zuko! Let him go! Now!" Ty Lee shrieked.

Ty Lee suddenly ran forward and pushed Zuko's hands off the man.

"Ty Lee-"

"Don't touch him!" she said pushing him back.

Everyone watched in horror as black veins sprouted on the assassin's neck, face and hands. The assassin began coughing up odd colored blood and everyone took steps back as the body violently shook first then went as still as a rock.

"Poison. It was in his blood, and if you touched it, you'd be facing the same fate" Ty Lee panted as she looked at Zuko apologetically.

Zuko looked up to see a figure dressed in a blue robe and felt the blood drain from his face as he saw Katara step around the body of her would-be killer. The pool of blood slid away from her as she stepped closer and looked up at him in utter confusion.

"What the fuck is going on?" she asked in a quiet voice.

With her being so quiet for so long, Zuko knew she was beyond pissed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Neither Avatar the Last Airbender nor its characters belong to me. **

"Katara-"

"Zuko, don't. What's going on? Was this out of the blue?" Katara asked feeling like she wanted to cry.

"Of course not. We've been on patrol for awhile now to prevent this from happening! Just like we did tonight!" Ty Lee tried to say happily but Suki stopped her with a shake of her head,

"Ty Lee, now is not that moment"

"What! No, I want to know! What the hell is going on here?!" Katara said feeling lost and trying not to let the tears fall.

She looked around the room to the normal group and saw Aang shifting nervously, and Toph pointing to Zuko. She saw Suki and Ty Lee looking like they were arguing each other with their eyes and she looked at Zuko who looked beyond guilty.

"There...there have been reports about followers of my father coming out of the dark" Zuko began.

Katara felt so confused, but decided against her better judgment to argue and just listen. She nodded for Zuko to continue.

"We learned the towns that have been ransacked are homes to old families put there by my father, grandfather, and great-grandfather. They seem to be angry for their villages to have just given in to my rule and so they are taking it out on their people. It's gotten worse-"

"Because of me" Katara cried wanting to sit down.

Katara felt the hot tears fall down her cheeks and she felt Zuko steer her towards a bench to sit down. She grasped her still growing belly and her mind raced._ Was this all a mistake? Are you and I to blame for this? Should I divorce Zuko to protect the people? What if another assassin comes_, she thought rapidly.

"They're main goal is to come after me" Zuko said kneeling in front of Katara.

"They know Zuko cares about you and the baby more than anything. Hurting you would destroy him and they know that" Aang added.

"Wait a minute, you knew?! You all knew and no one said anything?!" Katara practically shrieked.

"I told you she was going to be pissed" Aang said.

"No way! I'm just perfectly fine with this! My husband and my best friends hiding the fact that people want my child and I dead and-wait, that's what's been missing in the scrolls!" Katara exclaimed frustrated her mind of clay was putting things together slower than normal.

"We didn't tell you because you can't be stressed! Look us in the eyes and tell us this wouldn't have kept you up at night!" Zuko argued adding,

"You have a hard enough time sleeping as it is, this would have made things worse! I can't really help with your misery while you're pregnant, but I can handle all the other problems. I have been losing sleep worrying about you and worrying how I could tell you without you wanting to leave. Katara, you have to believe me when I tell you we are so close to finding where this is all originating. Once we find the hideout, I can stop all of this."

Katara saw the plea in Zuko's eyes and instantly remembered the moment he came to the Gaang in hope of joining them. Now, she could again see the pleading in his eyes. His golden eyes begged her not to go anywhere without him, they begged her to stay strong and to stay at his side, to be a family with him. She looked round the room to Aang, Ty Lee, and Suki who were nodding their heads in agreement with everything Zuko told her.

"Is that why everyone has been coming to the palace so much?" Katara asked.

"Well, yes and no. Yes, because Toph pointed out it would take all of us to do it right. No, because despite all that's happened, Zuko and I still have things to go over for Republic City and so Toph just tagged along with me, you live here so your brother would come naturally, and of course Suki would come with him..." Aang said letting his voice trail off and a silence fill the throne room.

"No more.." Katara whispered, surprised her voice was shaky.

"What?" Zuko asked with worry.

"No more hiding things. Especially when they concern us as a family. I'm not happy you hid this from me, but I am thankful to you guys for protecting me. But from now on, please, no more hiding things from each other" Katara said looking at Zuko.

He nodded in complete agreement and placed a hand on Katara's baby bump to feel their child, who kicked the tips of his fingers.

A week later, the Gaang sat around outside watching Sokka and Toph observe the mysterious weapon.

"This is extraordinary. The weapon is specifically made for arrows to go shooting out faster than the wind. This trigger activates it here" Sokka explained showing the device to his friends.

"But the really cool thing is this, look at the arrows" Toph said handing one to Katara.

Taking it in her hand, Katara studied the arrow Toph pulled from the royal chambers.

"It's made of...earth" Katara stated.

"Why, when you can just shoot them so fast with that?" Suki asked pointing the the device.

"Remember when we were younger in Ba Sing Se? And the Dai Li attacked us with those weird earth glove things? This works just about the same way, only much, much faster. You shoot them from this thingy and control their direction with earth bending. I sort of wish I thought of it" Sokka said completely fascinated.

"But the arrows that came at me weren't precise at all" Katara said rubbing her stomach trying to hide the discomfort from the moving baby.

"That's what makes this thing even better" Toph said too excited for Katara's comfort,

"Even if you're not an earth bender, you can still just use it to shoot"

"Lucky they can't hold many arrows. Or Suki and I would've gotten shot" Ty Lee said.

Zuko studied the instrument and shook his head, not believing how things were changing.

When Katara reached seven months pregnant, it was just her, Zuko and Toph, who had been convinced to stay at the palace for awhile. Aang only supported the idea because he knew Toph wouldn't be alone while he traveled. Suki and Ty Lee were scheduled to come back, but training a few new recurits ended up slowing them down.

Katara was in the parlor reading letters from her family while Toph snored on the lounge chair across the room. Katara smiled when she remembered how exhausted she felt at three months pregnant.

Just then, a servant walked into the room followed by a guard.

"My lady, this is the captain from the prison where..._he_ was being held" the servant bowed emphasizing the word 'he'.

Katara's nerves shot up sky high in realization who the servant was referring to. Composing herself, she looked at the guard and asked,

"What's happened?"

The guard who received an encouraging nod from the servant, stepped forward to hand Katara a rolled up scroll wrapped in a black ribbon.

"This is for the Fire Lord" the guard said bowing deeply.

"Then why hand it to me?" Katara asked out of pure curiosity.

"We felt this news would be easier coming from you, my lady" the guard answered before bowing again and walking out of the room.

Katara waited until the doors closed and read the scroll. Her eyes drifted over the words aimlessly as the golden leaves on the tree outside rustled in the on coming autumn weather. Her breath caught as she read the final word sin the scroll and stood up. Making sure she didn't wake Toph, Katara lifted her blue skirts and went looking for Zuko.

Zuko felt like he needed to be alone with his thoughts for the day. He finished up the meetings he had and signed what needed his signature, and had the urge to go find Katara. He stopped himself when he remembered Katara was signing things as well. Not wanting to break her concentration, Zuko decided to take a walk around the palace. He came upon the same pond where he and his mother once fed the turtle ducks and took a seat on the grass. He wondered if his son or daughter would want to sit here with him one day. The closer they got to Katara's due date, the more he worried what sort of father he would be.

He worried of his temper, which he had spent the last five years trying to control. He worried if he would be able to support Katara or if she would stay happy with him after having the baby. It sounded silly, but it was things he worried about.

"Zuko" Katara's voice softly called.

Standing up, he saw his glowing wife in her flowing blue gown. He smiled when he watched her walk towards him, adoring the way her body had changed to accommodate their child. Her hips were fuller than before, her belly grew with every passing month, and her chest seemed to have grown an entire size bigger.

"Zuko, the guard from the holding cell came to me today" Katara began.

"For?"

Zuko waited patiently as Katara unrolled the scroll and said,

"They don't entirely know how, but, this morning...they found Ozai dead in his cell"

Taken back by the news, Zuko took the scroll from his pregnant wife and read the statements. It said the guards checked on Ozai last night and all had been well. He had done the typical sarcastic insult and had been fine as he fell asleep. However, as they checked on him this morning, they noticed he wasn't breathing. They carefully checked on him, however, they could not revive him. The statements read it was as if he died of old age, but he wasn't that old.

Katara was taken by surprise when she watched Zuko hold the scroll out away from him and burn it.

"What was that for?" she asked confused.

"I'd be lying if I said I was upset about his death. I have bigger things to worry about than that bastard dying"

"Zuko..."

"Katara, you very well know the man was a monster! He burned my face when I was just a little kid! He played favorites with my sister and I'm pretty sure he didn't treat my mother all that great! He used her to get to the throne! You can't stand there and expect me to feel sorry for a man I felt nothing for! I'm sorry if you think that makes me a monster but I have you to worry about, I have the baby to worry about, I have Republic City on my mind, and I still have my nation to think about. Ozai's death doesn't faze me. In fact, it's one less thing that's on my mind! At least now that he's dead, I don't have to worry that he'd somehow find his way out of prison to try and kill you! I love you and I will not let anything bad happen to you!"

Turning around, Zuko threw a few punches letting strong flames fly from his fists. Katara, to her own surprise, didn't flinch or cower, but just watched as he finished yelling. She watched him as Zuko fell to his knees and run his hands through his tied back hair. Katara knelt beside him and grabbed one of his hands.

"So...how long have you been needing to rant like that?" she asked with a soft smile.

Zuko smiled and shook his head. How this woman was able to put up with him was beyond him.

"For awhile actually..."

"Feel better?"

"Surprisingly, yes."

"I think we should go see your uncle. If only for a few days. He's been a better father to you and it might do you some good. Especially before the baby gets here"

About to agree with her, Toph appeared with a sleepy yawn,

"Guys, Suki and Ty Lee are here. They're asking for a meeting between you two right away"

Looking at each other, Zuko stood up, hauled Katara off the ground and went to the throne room where the Kyoshi warriors were waiting.

"Fire Lord, we came to tell you that the outer towns were useless on finding information. Even Mai didn't know what was going on. She seemed just as clueless as us" Ty Lee said bowing as Zuko helped Katara into her seat.

"The only thing she said was that the weapon we showed her had been seen in Ba Sing Se. Apparently, there was an assassination attempt on the Earth King. Mai also said that before the attempt on Ka-Fire Lady Katara's life, a man had been trying to buy knives from her. Mai got a bad feeling and turned them away" Suki added.

"Did you get a description?" Zuko asked.

"We did. However, Mai's parents didn't recognize him at all, so we know it wasn't Fire Nation" Ty Lee said.

The councilmen who had been listening, began muttering amongst themselves. Katara waved the girls closer to her as she let the men talk. The women discussed their sort of plan of attack and when Toph even agreed they turned their attention back to the council, it was like chaos in front of their eyes.

"I don't care if we need to send a thousand troops, I want this stopped!" Katara heard Zuko announce.

His statement was followed by agreeing voices of his council and pounding fists on the table.

"They are such men!" Ty Lee said shaking her head.

"Why don't we handle this?" Suki said.

Katara stood up and held her head up high as she waited patiently. A few councilmen fell silent looking at the Fire Lady, but the others, including Zuko, were too wrapped up in their small arguments.

"ENOUGH!" Katara yelled instantly silencing the room.

"Toph?" Katara called.

Stepping towards the table of councilmen, Toph walked around them. Pointing to only two of the eight men, she said,

"You and you. Stay. The others, you're too jittery right now. Go take a nap"

Looking at the Fire Lord, Zuko nodded for them to obey. When the men left Katara took her seat again saying,

"Brute force is a dangerous way to get us nowhere very quickly. I suggest we use a different tactic. Sending soldiers and warriors is giving the culprits too much time to hide themselves"

"Never send a man to do a woman's job" Toph smirked.

"What do you suggest we use my Lady?" one of the men asked.

"Oh, we don't need much. Send coupons to the spa throughout the city. Even to the outer villages. Then, all we need are two people in disguise, and comfortable wives"

"How is that going to help?" Zuko asked confused.

"You'd be surprised how much women love to gossip. Especially when it comes to things their husbands or sons have said." Katara began to explain.

"If you wait long enough, one of them is bound to know something useful." Suki added.

"But they most likely know what these two look like. So we can't send them like we used to" Ty Lee stated pointing to Katara and Toph.

"Then who's going?"

Katara pointed to Suki and Ty Lee who smiled and waved.

"Without their make-up on, no one will even recognize them" she said smiling.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Neither Avatar the Last Airbender nor its characters belong to me. :( Btw thank you to anybody reading this :) **

The royal barge sailed through the cold sea towards the Southern Water Tribe. Zuko stood on the deck with Katara feeling their active child move inside her. They were coming to help celebrate Sokka becoming the new chief, and to give Katara a break from the "sweltering" heat of the Fire Nation. As Zuko stood wrapped in layers, Katara merely had on a long sleeve gown, and a fur lined cloak. At eight months pregnant, her hormones and the baby seemed to be boiling her alive.

"I am _finally_ comfortable" Katara had said when Zuko asked her if she wanted a coat.

"Alright. Whatever you say" Zuko said shivering as a breeze hit his face.

Looking up, Zuko saw Appa flying leisurely above them carrying Aang and Toph, who was four months pregnant. His mind wondered to the news a few weeks ago when Suki and Ty Lee came running into the parlor still dressed in only the bath robes from the spa. But he would explain all that when he sat down with Chief Sokka.

Finally, the barge came to the newly built docks of the South Pole and many people watched in awe as Zuko and Katara stepped off.

"This is a much better entrance than when you first came here" Katara said teasingly to Zuko.

The four friends were greeted by Katara's waving family and Sokka, who grew out his beard a little more.

"About time you guys got here! Dad's been pretty excited" Sokka said nervously hugging his sister.

"Sokka, I'm not going to break" Katara reassured him.

"Do we really want to take that chance?" Sokka pulling away quickly.

Katara rolled her eyes before she took a look around at home. It looked even more like the Northern Water tribe than before. Lanterns hung on walls, bridges stood over canals, and children could

be seen playing in open snow fields. Making their way to Sokka's new home, they stepped inside to find a warm fire.

"So, before we celebrate, I assume we have something to discuss?" Sokka asked his friends.

Katara looked at Zuko, who had placed a hand over her belly again and began,

"Everything seems to have...stopped. No more reports of rampages, no more assassination attempts, no more threats, nothing. Even in the Earth Kingdom, things just stopped"

Sokka shook his head in surprise. That was not the answer he had been expecting.

"What do you mean they just stopped?" he asked.

"After we sent Suki and Ty Lee to the spa to try and hear gossip, they came running back a few hours later talking about everything that had been going on. They said the wives were hearing rumors about a man going around talking about an ancient air bender. He was looking for... recruits if you will" Katara began explaining.

"Suki seemed to notice that in all the rumors flying around where this man was headed, one thing seemed to match up, and that was where the camp was. At the Eastern Air temple. So, I flew there with a few war balloons behind me and we found these.." Aang said putting a small pile of slightly charred scrolls on the table.

"Someone didn't want these to be found. I managed to save these ones" Aang said.

Sokka picked up one of the scrolls and began reading. They were only notes at first, but as he continued reading, he saw that they were newly found talents of certain benders. He tried to read the rest but it was too burnt to see, instead, all he read was there were findings of a very young but talented armless child and young earth bender who could heat the earth beneath him.

"After Aang found those, _everything_ seemed to disappear in thin air. Even the Dai Li in Ba Sing Se had made zero progress. And they see everything" Toph added rubbing her round belly.

"I don't..I'm sorry I just don't understand" Sokka said trying to piece together what little they knew,

"We've all been fairly well off since the war ended. Katara gets pregnant and all of a sudden this shit starts happening? For what? Ozai? Azula?"

Zuko shook his head,

"At first we thought for sure they were connected to my sister and father, but then when we heard of the attempt on the Earth King, it made less sense than before."

"Do you think they could possibly be going after Aang?" Katara asked.

"Who would be stupid enough to go after a fully realized Avatar?" Toph asked.

Katara shrugged her shoulders in defeat, having no answer for her friend. Zuko pulled out the small parcel from his pocket and laid it on the table to show Sokka. Carefully unwrapping it, Sokka picked up what seemed like a small round tile.

"What is this?" he asked with an almost disgusted look on his face considering he couldn't tell if it was covered in paint or blood.

"It seems to be a Pai Sho tile. But it's been dipped in red so many times we can't tell what design is on it if it's supposed to mean anything." Katara explained.

"It had been dropped at the temple. It wasn't anywhere important to just be placed there. At least, unless an old library is meant to mean something. I found it in the scrolls" Aang said.

Sokka sighed, feeling a headache coming on from none of this making sense.

"Well, we'll all just have to remember the details of this in case it comes up again in the future. For now, there's not much we can do. No use going to look for something that isn't completely there" Sokka said.

As the group relaxed, their small talk was interrupted by a healer who had come from the Northern Water Tribe to help rebuild the South. She walked in smiling brightly and her eyes instantly fell on Katara. If Katara's mind of clay remembered correctly, the woman's name was Kida.

"Katara! It's so good to see you again! Look at you! You look ready to have that baby" Kida laughed.

"You have no idea" Katara chuckled.

"I came here to tell you all that the welcoming banquet is ready for you. Umm...may I?" the healer asked Katara gesturing to her belly.

Katara shrugged her shoulders and welcomed the woman's touch. When Kida placed her hand on Katara's round belly, she smiled instantly and looked at Zuko,

"Wow! You two will have your hands full! A fire bender just like the father. My guess? It will be a strong one too"

Zuko's slight smile dropped in concern. _A strong fire bender, not like..._, but his thoughts were interrupted by Kida placing her hand on Toph's small belly.

"Oh my!" Kida laughed,

"Good thing the Avatar already saved the world. Twins are a lot of work!"

Katara covered her mouth trying not to laugh, remembering no one had mentioned to Toph what Ty Lee had said about twins.

"What'd you just say?" Toph said trying not to snap.

"Twins" Katara answered as Kida let out a small giggle.

Aang's face paled when Toph stabbed him with her finger,

"You're dead Twinkle Toes!"

"Come on Toph, twins will be great! What if you get two air benders?" Sokka chimed in.

"Hooray.." Toph sighed sarcastically.

Katara looked to her side expecting to see a smiling Zuko, but instead she saw him grabbing his coat and walking outside. Following him, she saw him with his head bowed low.

"A powerful fire bender..." he said quietly when he knew Katara was behind him.

"He'll have a good teacher" Katara comforted.

Zuko sighed and turned to look at her,

"What if the baby's as powerful as Azula?"

"Then we'll handle it"

"What if the baby's like Azula?"

"Stop it" Katara said sternly,

"None of our children will be like Azula. Do you hear me? You are not Ozai. If I saw a trace of him in you, do you think I would have stayed with you?"

"Is it why you left the first time?"

"Zuko..."

Zuko flinched, instantly regretting the words he had just said. He heard the pain in Katara's voice and quickly turned around to apologize.

"I'm sorry! Katara, I'm sorry! I just...I'm scared senseless right now. I'm scared I'll let you down, I'm scared the baby won't like me, I have no idea what I'm doing"

Katara eyed him,

"You know, the new parents who pretend to be experts, they're nothing but liars. No one really knows what to do. We'll handle this parenting thing the same way we handled the war, looked for your mother and handled your sister. Together. Alright?"

Zuko took in the scent of jasmine as he hugged Katara close. Kissing her, their soft moment was interrupted,

"I'm getting a cavity from you two being so sweet to each other!"

Pulling away from their kiss, Zuko and Katara snapped in unison,

"Shut up, Toph!"

That night, Zuko and Katara laid on their soft bed in Sokka's home. The walls were decorated with furs and lanterns. A small window was closed with a thick blue curtain with the moon embroidered on it. Leaning on what Zuko felt like were dozens of pillows, Katara felt her baby moving more so. Zuko kept his hand on her belly and looked on in amazement.

"This is weird" he said softly.

"What is?"

"You can actually see the baby moving!"

Katara gasped slightly at what felt like a kick to her kidney,

"Yeah, that happens. Especially now."

Zuko leaned down closer to his child and placed his hand right over where he could see the movement.

"Why are you giving your mother a hard time?" Zuko said kissing his wife's belly.

"Because he's like you" Katara said shifting as the baby seemed to take a leap like an acrobat.

"How do you know it's a boy?"

"How do you know it's a girl?"

"What if it's both?"

Katara scowled,

"Don't even joke"

"I think for our next one-"

"Don't even go there Zuko. Right now, being pregnant again is _not_ on my to-do list"

_3 weeks later_

"Umm..."

"Shut up Toph" Katara snapped.

"Is everything alright?" Suki asked.

"Yup, yup, yup!" Katra smiled.

The three women were taking a small evening walk outside beneath the Willow tree as they waited for Aang, Zuko, Sokka and Iroh to get out of a very important meeting regarding Republic City. A cold wind blew through the courtyard and although Suki was freezing, Toph and Katara were as comfortable as you can get while pregnant.

"This is friendship, I hope you guys realize that" Suki hugging her arms to her.

Turning behind her, Suki saw Katara bending over for perhaps the third time in the past hour.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Suki asked.

"Yeah! I'm great! Just taking another breather that's all. Walking is a lot of work this pregnant!" Katara forcefully smiled.

"I'm going to go get Zuko" Suki said beginning to walk off.

"No!" Katara yelled,

"This is too important of a meeting. We can't interrupt tonight"

Suki nodded knowing she called Katara's bluff about her 'cramps'.

"Oh shit, how long have you been in labor?" Suki asked going to help Katara stand up straight.

"Just since a couple hours ago" Toph answered before Katara could lie again.

"You knew and you didn't say anything?" Suki snapped.

"Yeah...I didn't think blood bending would be good for the babies" Toph answered going to help Katara.

Suki waved to the servants passing by, sending them to go get the room in the nursery ready for the Fire Lady. Walking Katara to the room where water and pieces of cloth were already waiting, Suki helped a servant get Katara changed out of her red gown and into a simple white nightgown.

"I'm fine. They're far enough apart where nothing is going to happen for a few more hours. Zuko can finish his meeting and-"

"Shut up Katara" Suki said pinching the bridge of her nose,

"Toph, could you go get Zuko?".

Toph grinned happily, cracked her knuckles and answered,

"Love to".

Toph walked past the guards who were standing in front of the throne room.

"Carry on" she said saluting them as she walked right past.

The guards of the Fire Nation Palace learned years ago not to mess with her. She walked into the room ignoring the small chatter from what sounded like an architect and walked up the steps. She bowed her head out of respect since it was Zuko's throne room, and walked towards the more important men in the room.

"Toph?" she heard Aang's voice call.

"Relax, hun. Not here for you. Zuko, sorry to interrupt but Suki sent me to tell you Sugar Queen is in labor. She's-"

"What?! Why wasn't I told sooner!" Zuko bellowed standing up and rushing out of the throne room.

"Out of my way!" she heard Zuko order in a yell.

Toph sighed and walked back to the nursery with Aang and Iroh following close on her heels in excitement.

Zuko barged past the nursery and into the room next to it that had already been prepared for Katara.

"I'm here! I'm here!" Zuko yelled trying not to panic.

"Dammit Toph! You actually went to go get him?" Katara called.

"What's going on? Are you alright? I'm right here" Zuko panted rushing to Katara's side.

Katara smiled and looked at her husband,

"Relax. I've been feeling contractions for a little while"

"But Toph said-"

"Sorry! I should've started with 'she's fine'" Toph said walking into the room.

Zuko let out a sigh but instantly fell alert when Katara began breathing through a contraction.

When the pain passed, Toph said,

"Well, we'll leave you to it. We'll be outside. Umm...good luck, Katara. You'll do great" Toph said before walking out, pulling Aang and Iroh with her.

"Do you want me to stay?" Suki asked.

"Please do" Katara said feeling another contraction build up in her back.

Zuko took off his crown and long red and black robe and resumed to holding his wife's hand. A few hours passed and Katara could feel the contractions getting more intense. She remembered her grandmother telling her,

"It will hurt and you'll want to cry out, but with this first one you don't know how long it will take. Save your energy by not crying out. Breath through the pain instead. It will make things go much smoother".

Zuko was beyond impressed by Katara not crying out as she felt contractions. She panted and tried to breath her nose and out her mouth with her eyes shut tightly. The grip she had on his hand was nothing like Zuko felt ever before and he was glad his uncle had told him not to let her grab his fingers.

"Her strength will become almost inhuman. If she grabs just your fingers, she could possibly break them. Make sure you give her your whole hand" Iroh had told him smiling.

Now, Zuko was thankful for the advice, because Katara squeezing his hand was hurting, but he didn't dare complain. Katara was trying to breath through the pain as she told the midwife through gritted teeth,

"I need to push...I feel like I need to push"

Moving the nightgown out of the way, Zuko watched in concern as the midwife checked the Fire Lady.

"Alright, listen to your body" the midwife assured Katara.

Counting to three, Suki and Zuko encouraged Katara to push.

"You're doing great Katara!" Zuko encouraged.

"Push!" Suki called.

Katara felt the next contraction and pushed the way her body seemed to scream for her to. Taking a deep breath, Katara heard the midwife count to three and she heard Zuko's voice,

"Push Katara! You're doing great"

Zuko watched his wife work hard to bring their child into the world. Finally, after what seemed like hours but couldn't have been more than forty minutes, Katara let out a loud scream as she gave one last push. Zuko saw the small baby in the midwife's arms and smiled. He felt tears in his eyes when he heard the infant's wail.

"What?" Katara panted.

"It's a boy!" Suki called going to help the midwife clean the infant off.

"You did great Katara! We have a son!" Zuko exclaimed kissing Katara's hand in his.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Neither the Avatar the last Airbender nor its characters belong to me. **

Katara held the tiny bundle in her arms as Zuko had his arm around her and his other hand softly stroking their son's cheek.

"I am so proud of you" Zuko said kissing Katara's forehead.

"I told you it would be a boy" she said smiling down at their sleeping son.

Because his son had been born just before dawn, Zuko sent everyone to bed and agreed to let everyone inside to see Katara and the baby later in the morning. In truth, he wanted to enjoy a few moments with his new family alone. Katara and Zuko, who had realized they never really agreed on a name, looked at their son.

"He can't exactly pull off Kya" Zuko slightly teased.

"Well, we can name him after someone else important to your family"

"Who?" Zuko asked.

"What about Lu Ten?"

Zuko looked at Katara and back down at their son. _Fire Lord Lu Ten, not a bad ring to it_, he thought.

"Lu Ten it is then" Zuko said.

Tucking his hand under Katara's chin and pulled her up in a kiss. It was tender and sweet, but he still felt the reaction between them. He still loved her touch and as she cradled his son in her arms, he felt even more love for her than before. Adjusting, Katara gently handed their son to Zuko who awkwardly held his son for the first time. The baby whimpered softly from being moved from his comfortable position, but fell right back to sleep in Zuko's arms. Katara's heart melted when the baby gave a small yawn; she saw the small newborn and she felt tears of joy come to her eyes.

The next morning, Lu Ten was being passed around the group seeming to enjoy the many kisses he received. Iroh gladly took the baby in his arms and helped Toph hold the infant.

"He sounds pretty healthy Sugar Queen. You guys did a good job" she said softly feeling the baby's cheek.

Toph tried to stop the tears from falling down her cheek as she handed the baby to Aang.

"Toph, are you alright?" Suki asked taking the baby from Aang.

"Shut up!" Toph muttered leaning into Aang's side.

Katara and Zuko adjusted to life as parents as anyone else would. Zuko's mother, Ursa, had been happy to help the new parents by coming to the palace for a week.

"Zuko, he looks just like you" Ursa cooed to the newborn in her arms.

Zuko smiled and looked at his son, who's skin was slightly darker than his own. The young Prince Lu Ten had thick, dark hair for a newborn. However, the few times Lu Ten would open his eyes, Zuko saw Katara's cerulean blues. The baby slept in the nursery, which was next to the royal chambers. The cradle was decorated with red sheets with small turtle ducks embroidered onto them. A small blue blanket with the nation's insignia would be wrapped around him. Sokka had given the royals a mobile that had penguins, turtle ducks, baby lemurs, and a baby sky bison hanging from it. A rocking chair sat next to the cradle, and paintings of beautiful landscapes decorated the walls.

Zuko loved seeing Katara rock back and forth in the rocking chair holding their son. Seeing them together made him want to puff out his chest in pride.

"He's such a calm baby" Katara said two weeks later as she burped her son.

"That's how they get you to want more" Zuko laughed.

"I almost never hear him cry. Are you sure he's going to be a fire bender?" Toph asked as she placed her feet up on a pillow in the parlor.

Zuko chuckled handing Toph a glass of grape juice, which he couldn't have enough of in the palace according to her.

"I think he will be. He seems to have a spark in his eyes. Of course, that could just be because he got his mother's" Zuko said.

"You are such a suck up" Katara laughed.

The winter months trudged on, and with Aang flying between Republic City and the Fire Nation, everyone agreed to just have Toph stay in the Fire Nation.

"Do you want the babies born in the Earth Kingdom?" Ty Lee asked as she played with a giggling four month old Lu Ten.

Toph heaved a heavy sigh,

"At this point. I couldn't care less. All I want is for them to be here, happy and so we can go with Aang."

Katara walked back into the room being followed by Aang and Zuko. Aang leaned down to kiss Toph, who then asked for help out of the chair she sat in. She was eight months pregnant now and downright miserable.

"I don't remember Sugar Queen over there feeling this miserable" Toph said.

"Oh believe me. I was!" Katara laughed,

"But it's funny when it's happening to other people".

"Whatever. I'm sorry Aang, I know you just got here but I need to go lay down" Toph grumbled.

"Don't worry about it Toph. Please, you need to sleep, go sleep. I'll be there soon" Aang said.

Toph gave a smile and turned to head toward her suite, leaving Aang, Zuko, Katara, and Ty Lee alone with a now squealing Lu Ten.

"That is one happy baby" Aang laughed hoping his kids would be just as happy.

Ty Lee was brushing the baby's cheek with her braid when Lu Ten learned he could put his chubby little hands together and make a noise. Katara and Ty Lee giggled at the amount of cuteness, but then, as they watched, their faces turned to focus.

"Did you see..." Ty Lee asked wearily, hoping her eyes weren't playing tricks on her.

"Zuko?" Katara asked not willing to take her eyes off her son.

Aang and Zuko stepped towards the blanket where Lu Ten laid, and tried to see what the women were pointing at. With all the faces looking down at him, Lu Ten let out a shriek in excitement and tried to clap his hands together multiple times.

"No.." Zuko whispered in disbelief.

A small spark erupted in the infant's hands as if it was trying to light a fire.

"Wow!" Ty Lee exclaimed.

"But...I...I thought the earliest there had ever been signs was in a three year old Azula. Lu Ten is only four months old!" Katara said watching the small sparks appear and disappear.

Zuko wasn't sure to be more afraid or more proud of his son. This was the earliest he had ever seen a child fire bend in any way.

"We'll just keep an eye on him. Train him early" Zuko assured Katara as he held his son's hands softly.

Toph slowly walked to her suite as she felt exhaustion seeming to take over her body. She hadn't felt the twins move in awhile, but she knew that if she laid down, they would go back to being the acrobats they were. However, as she neared the room, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was...off. Toph let our a sigh and realized her right ear began to feel strange.

"Lady Toph? Are you alright?" a guard walking by the hall asked as he saw the earth bender leaning on the door frame.

The voice she barely heard seemed fuzzy, which wasn't right because she had perfect hearing. The ground seemed to be slipping away from Toph and she tried to grab something steady to hold her. With the last of her strength, she muttered,

"Get the Fire Lady"

Katara watched as Zuko bounced their son on his lap, Lu Ten letting out shrieks in pleasure, and Ty Lee had Aang laughing. She barely noticed when the servant came running into the room.

"Fire Lady...quickly! Lady Toph!" the servant panted trying to say the words without panicking.

Without thinking, Katara pushed herself off the floor and followed the servant who was sprinting towards Toph's room. Katara came upon a guard cradling Toph's head as she lay on the floor.

"Toph? What happened?" Katara said collapsing on the ground to examine her friend.

"She was walking in but then she looked pale and out of balance. All of a sudden she collapsed!" the guard explained.

"Toph? Toph! Say something hun! I need you to say something to me, come on Toph..."

Toph turned her blind eyes to Katara as if searching and whispered,

"Katara?"

"What happened?" Aang said falling next to Katara.

Katara let the silvery glow of healing water glide over Toph.

"Go get the doctor. Now! Can you get her inside and on the bed?" Katara instructed a servant and asked the guard.

Nodding, the guard carefully picked up the pregnant earth bender and carried her inside the suite and to her bed. Aang followed close behind and watched as he tried to get his girlfriend to respond to him. To Katara's horror, Toph was coming in and out of consciousness.

"Katara, what's happening!" Aang asked in a panic.

"Aang, you need to leave" Katara said.

"What! No! I'm not leaving her!"

The doctor came in quickly and the servant had a pile of towels in her hand. From the corner of her eye, Katara saw the doctor unravel his set of tools.

"Aang, you need to get out. We need the space." Katara tried to say but Aang cut her off.

"No! These are my children! I'm not leaving her!"

"Zuko!" Katara called.

Zuko walked into the room and saw the scene playing out. His best friend was in a panic, Toph was lying still on the bed and Katara was trying to get Aang out of the room so the doctors could help Toph and the twins. Putting his hands on Aang's shoulders, Zuko tried to pull Aang out of the room.

"Is she going to be okay?" Aang asked the doctor who could only focus on Toph.

"Tell me! Tell me she's going to be okay!" Aang began yelling.

Zuko had to wrap his arms around Aang to haul him out of the room. Katara closed the door behind them and left the two men standing there.

"What have I done?" Aang asked falling to the floor and burying his head in his hands as if in defeat.

_8 months earlier_

"Sometimes...I forget we're not kids anymore"

"Do you feel cheated?"

"At what?"

"Never getting to be a real kid"

"I was a kid...you know...a hundred and eight years ago"

"Yeah...ummm...don't talk about your age like that. It kind of freaks me out. A little bit of a turn off too"

Aang chuckled as he and Toph laid on the grass at the Southern Air Temple. She curled into him perfectly. She shifted a little nervously and asked,

"Aang, can I ask you something a little awkward?"

"What is it?"

"Did you..you know...know Katara slept with Zuko a few years ago?"

Aang took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. He knew that if his relationship with Toph was going to be able to go anywhere, they'd have to talk about the past at some point.

"I didn't at first. Not until after Katara and I broke up"

Toph shifted nervously again and Aang noticed the color rushing to her cheeks as she continued,

"Were you...upset?"

Aang decided it was now or never to be honest.

"Surprisingly, no. I was more upset with the fact she dated me in the first place if she had feelings for him. To be honest I...never mind"

"Tell me Twinkle Toes"

Aang smiled at his stupid nickname and answered,

"Well, I was more upset with rumors you and Sokka were...interested in each other"

"Ew!"

"I know right!"

Toph let out a surprisingly feminine giggle and said,

"Well...I have to admit...I wouldn't mind, you know, spending awhile with you."

"Awhile? How long is that?" Aang asked.

Toph felt her cheeks burn as answered,

"For as long as you're the Avatar"

_Present_

Aang was snapped from his memory as he heard a rustle from inside the suite. He heard Katara's muffled voice as she said,

"Toph, you're going to feel some pressure, I'm sorry!"

Aang then heard Toph let out a cry of surprise and pain. Standing up, he tried to head to the door. Zuko jumped off his feet and stood in his friend's way.

"Get out of my way Zuko"  
>"Aang, you need to give them room"<p>

"I'm the Avatar!"

"But you're not a doctor or a woman, so just give them space okay? I know it's hard but-"

"No! You don't know! Just like you didn't know how hard it was for me to avoid killing your father! Katara was fine when she had your son! You weren't pushed out! You got to hold her hand!"

"Aang, if you could be in there, Katara wouldn't have-"

Another cry came form the suite and Aang pushed passed Zuko who grabbed his friend's arm to stop him. Toph let out another cry and with Zuko not letting go of his arm, Aang lost his temper._ I have to get to her, she needs me_, he thought. Zuko held his grip on Aang until he was suddenly air bended off of him and thrown five feet away, slamming into the opposite wall. When Zuko shook his head and focused, he saw Aang's tattoos were glowing and the wind kicked up tremendously in the palace.

"Aang! No! You'll destroy the palace and you'll hurt Toph!" Zuko tried to yell over the commotion.

The banners, broken vases, and pieces of wood flew around the room from Aang's bending. Suddenly, Zuko saw a flash of green and suddenly Aang collapsed, paralyzed on the floor, with Ty Lee landing on her feet in a crouch.

"I am so sorry Aang" Ty Lee said quickly helping Aang to sit up against the wall.

Aang panted and closed his eyes in fear. It had been so long since he lost his control like that. He realized he almost endangered everyone's life, including Toph and his twins.

"No, Ty Lee. It had to be done" Aang said feeling uneasy that he couldn't move his body.

"It'll wear off soon" Zuko assured Aang, turning to the servant who held a crying Lu Ten.

Comforting his son, Zuko saw the door to the suite open, revealing Katara who stepped out and instantly saw the damage to the hallway.

"What the hell happened here?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Neither Avatar the Last Airbender nor it's characters belong to me. **

Katara looked around her and saw the hallway was in utter chaos. She had heard some kind of commotion, but was too worried about Toph to come find out what was really going on. When she looked down, she saw Aang on the floor with Ty Lee kneeling in front of him.

"How's Toph?" Aang asked when his eyes fell on Katara.

"What happened to you?"

"He flipped out and went into the Avatar State in a rampage. I had to chi block him to calm him down" Ty Lee explained.

"Katara! _Toph!_" Aang snapped impatiently.

Katara sighed and closed her eyes, then smiled and felt the tears come to her eyes,

"Just like your son and daughter, she's fine Aang. She'll need to stay in bed for a few weeks but all three are perfectly fine. When you get to your feet, come see the twins"

Katara and Zuko made eye contact and he saw the small tear fall from her eye.

"She can't do visitors right now. Give her a few hours" Katara said going back in the suite to check on Toph.

The voices and touches of her friends flew through her mind. Their laughs, their group hugs, and even their arguments. She could almost feel him standing right in front of her and when she reached for him, she felt only inches from his face.

"Toph" he called for her softly.

"Toph?" he asked again.

"I'm right here Twinkle Toes" she said through tears of joy.

"Toph" the deep voice changed to a familiar feminine one.

"Can you hear me?" the female voice asked again.

"Katara?" Toph asked turning towards the voice.

Toph felt like she was on a bed, and felt a soft hand stroking her own. When she tried to move, she felt a pain pierce her abdomen, making her grit her teeth. Then everything flooded back to her memories.

"Where are the babies? Are they okay? Where's Aang?" she asked wanting more than anything to touch the ground.

Katara stroked her friend's forehead,

"It's alright. Both babies are fine. A boy and girl, perfectly healthy. Aang will be on his feet soon. Ty Lee had to chi block him before he lost his temper"

"He hasn't done that in years. What happened?"

"You went into labor faster than your body could catch up. Aang couldn't be in here because we needed the space since we had to give you some strong herbs and cut into you a little bit. You'll need healing sessions every few hours but you'll be back on your feet in a few weeks"

Knowing she would be dead if it wasn't for Sugar Queen, Toph smiled and squeezed her friend's hand for the first time,

"Thank you Katara"

Aang stood up slowly, and walked into the room where he saw Toph lying on the bed. Zuko, holding Lu Ten followed with Ty Lee behind him. Katara stood up and let Aang take a seat next to Toph.

"Strong enough to hold them?" Toph asked smiling towards Aang.

"One. Not both. Not yet" Aang chuckled.

Katara took one baby from the midwife and smiled as she helped Aang hold the newborn.

"This is the girl" Katara said.

Aang looked down at his small daughter and smiled when she opened her eyes to reveal stunning green eyes. Aang looked at the boy Ty Lee was holding gently and smiled when he saw the same stunning emerald green.

"Are they...like me?" Toph asked a little worried.

"No...but they're both beautiful Toph" Aang said kissing her forehead.

Katara stood on the balcony looking out into the darkness. Lu Ten was asleep on the bed and after today, she didn't have the heart to move him to his cradle. She felt like she needed her son close to her. She felt Zuko's strong arms wrap around her and she leaned her head against his chest.

"Are you okay?" he asked her softly.

"Zuko... I have never felt so afraid for her" Katara sighed feeling a little shaky.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I've worried about Sokka, and Aang. I've worried about you, but Toph was always the one I never really worried about. The last time I worried for her safety, was when we fought to end the war. But fuck, she scared me a few times today."

Zuko hugged his wife close and kissed her forehead,

"Everything is alright now. We're all here, and we're all fine. All the babies in the palace are fast asleep right now"

Katara smiled when she realized all the new additions there were.

"Iroh is going to be so excited" Katara laughed.

With each healing session in the following weeks, Toph was able to feel less and less pain. Katara told her she would have a scar, but Toph only shrugged,

"Does it look like Sparky's?"

"No"

"Then we're fine" Toph teased.

"Hey!" Zuko exclaimed.

While Toph healed, Katara and Suki would have all three babies in the main lounge area on soft fur blankets. Lu Ten had discovered that if he turned a certain way, he could almost roll his body over, while the twins named Tenzin and Lin slept. Iroh sat on the ground next to Katara and tickled Lu Ten's chin, causing him to giggle adorably.

"Looks as though Team Avatar will have it's new challenges" Iroh smiled picking up a fussy Lin.

Katara laid next to Zuko in their bed and heard him give a sigh. She stroked his naked chest and asked him what was bothering him.

"I feel older than twenty-five..." he said slowly.

"You're exhausted"

"Am I?"

"Being a Fire Lord does that to you"

"How old do you feel?" Zuko asked stroking Katara's arm.

"Twenty-four" she said.

"Katara, you're twenty-three"

"Exactly" she chuckled.

Zuko pulled her closer and shook his head with a small laugh, remembering the first time the group had a vacation since the war ended; when he was twenty-one and Katara was eighteen. They had met on Ember Island, back at the royal house where they hid form Fire Lord Ozai. As he closed his eyes in sleep, he began to see the beach and hear the waves. He sighed happily as he let sleep overcome him and remembered when he first fell in love with Katara...

_Five years_ _earlier_

Katara stood in the ocean in blue wrappings as she let the sun's rays beat down on her. The ocean's waves crashed into her body, knocking her into the sand.

"Are you okay?" Suki laughed from her seat on her green towel.

Katara stood up and pushed her long hair out of her face. Her laugh rang out loud as she felt the freedom from this summer day. Yesterday, she arrived on Ember Island with Aang and Appa and immediately stripped off her clothes to the new blue wrappings she brought from home. She hadn't even bothered to go pick out a room.

"Hey guys! Welcome back!" Zuko called out greeting his friends.

Katara had immediately looked away from Zuko when she saw his muscular chest that was chiseled like the spirits specifically made him to be sexy. His hair was slightly longer since four years ago, and his chest seemed broader.

Zuko turned his full attention on Aang as soon as he saw Katara jump of the bison's back. She had ditched her hair loops, and let her hair down wild and free. She wore a simple blue skirt around her waist and only small blue wrapping around her chest. Zuko saw her torso was toned, her hips were fuller and her chest had grown since four years ago. Then it dawned on him that Katara was eighteen.

"Hey Zuko!" Aang waved.

As the guys talked, Katara headed for the beach ready to get far away from Zuko before her vacation had even started. Now, Katara laughed as another wave crashed into her.

"Come on, Toph! The water is amazing!" Katara yelled laughing.

"That's okay! I'm working on sand bending" Toph answered wearing her yellow bathing suit.

"Chicken!" Katara cried.

Toph sighed then walked towards the water, putting one foot into the wet sand and letting the water cover her foot. The sixteen year old yelled out,

"There! Happy?"

"No!" Katara yelled.

"That sucks" Toph called waving off Katara.

Katara swamback to shallow ground and watched as her brother sparred with Zuko. She stood by her laid out towel and watched Zuko as his muscles rippled with every move he made.

"Enjoying the view?" Suki asked giggling and snapping her fingers at Katara to get her to focus.

"What? No! Of course not!" Katara laughed blushing.

Sitting on her towel, she took the sun lotion from Suki and began putting another coat on her skin.

Zuko suddenly felt his head get hit and he looked at Sokka in surprise.

"You better have been checking out Suki instead of my sister" Sokka said trying to sound threatening.

"You'd want me to be checking out your girlfriend?" Zuko asked feeling confused.

Twenty year old Sokka's eyes widened and he nodded frantically but then stopped himself,

"Wait, you know what? Let me just cut your eyes out"

Zuko dodged Sokka with a backflip and landed on the ground to see the sun tanned Katara walking up to them with Suki. _Damn, her hips look good, I wonder..._he thought to himself.

"Why don't we go play volleyball or something?" Suki asked.

"No thanks. Last time I played volleyball, it ended up going...a little far" Zuko shrugged.

"How do you take a volleyball game too far?" Toph asked confused.

"My sister treated it like a battle and we ended up setting the net on fire and nearly destroyed the court" Zuki said bringing on an awkward silence from the group.

Aang stared in disbelief with his mouth wide then shook his head,

"Okay, well, there's got to be some kind of game we could play that wouldn't go too far with us"

"We can have a bending match!" Toph exclaimed.

"That's not fair! Sokka and I aren't benders" Suki argued.

"Well then I guess you can you just lay in the sun and be the score keepers" Toph teased

"Hey, you know what-" Suki snapped.  
>"I do know!"<p>

"Okay! Okay!" Katara said stepping between the two girls before a fight broke out,

"I know what we can do that will be fair for everyone. Even Toph" Katara said.

The large bulls-eye was set up and Katara handed everyone bows and arrows with two different colors. The target was set up on the ground instead of the sand so Toph could see where it was clearly.

"So, now what?" Sokka asked.

"Girls versus Boys. Everyone gets three shots and whichever team gets a higher score, wins."

"Losers make dinner!" Sokka cried.

"Dude, can you even cook?" Aang asked Sokka.

Sokka's excited expression dropped instantly, making the girls laugh and Suki reply,

"Loser buys dinner"

"Deal" Aang said.

"Ladies, first." Zuko said waving towards the target.

"No, no, age before beauty" Katara laughed.

Aang sighed and stepped up to the target first.

"This is going to be good since I'm pretty much a trained assassin" Suki whispered to Toph and Katara.

At her turn, Toph had used the vibrations in the ground to see where the target was, causing her to get all three arrows into the center target.

"That's cheating!" the boys tried to argue.

"You really want to argue with me ladies?" Toph snapped.

All three boys shook their heads.

"Didn't think so" Toph smirked, spitting to the side.

Towards the end of the game, Sokka had somehow managed to get a pretty high score, with one of his arrows hitting the center target.

"Ha! We win!" Sokka yelled.

"No way! We're still ahead of you!" Katara argued.

"Barely! Zuko just needs one more point!" Aang cried happily.

The teams stared as Zuko stepped up to the line to shoot his arrows. He could feel Katara's eyes beating into him and he tried not to smile at the thought._ Let's have some fun,_ he thought. He pulled back his bow and fired the first arrow, missing the target by three feet, on purpose.

"No!" Sokka cried.

The girls erupted into a frenzy of giggles, and Aang called out,

"Ignore all that! Just focus! I'm on a budget this trip!"

Zuko released another arrow and shot it into the ground before it could hit the target. The girls burst into loud laughs and Zuko saw them kneeling on each other from laughing so hard. Taking a few steps back, Zuko got another arrow ready.

"What are you doing? You don't step farther away! Especially after a shot like that!" Sokka gasped.

"What's the matter, Sparky?" Toph laughed in a mocking tone.

"Can't _perform under pressure?_" Katara added causing the girls to burst into a laughing fit.

Suddenly, Zuko released his arrow and it hit the exact middle of the center target. Zuko smiled proudly when he heard the girls instantly stop laughing. Sokka and Aang cheered as Zuko walked past a gaping Katara.

"Hope you're ready...I have a big appetite" Zuko winked.

"This was a terrible mistake" Suki sighed as Katara set a tray of three more bowls of rice on the table.

"This was your idea" Sokka asked adding another plate to his small pile of dishes.

Zuko watched Katara take her seat across from him after she handed the bowls of rice out. When she made eye contact with him, he couldn't help but wink at her. He smiled when he saw the color rush to her cheeks and a smile spread across her face. She quickly turned her gaze away from him and picked up her chopsticks. Zuko saw Katara reaching for the Kim-chi he asked for and quickly swallowed his rice,

"Katara wait! That's hot if you're not-"

Before he could finish, Katara had taken a bite and felt the intense flavor on her tongue.

"Oh shit!" she exclaimed trying not to spit out the food.

"Take a bite of your rice! It'll help" Zuko urged.

Katara quickly ate a few bites of rice and sure enough it dulled the spice slightly on her tongue. She panted drinking her green tea and smiled feeling embarrassed.

"Are you okay?" Aang asked looking down the table at her.

Katara nodded and got up from the table; she was mortified that happened in front of Zuko. She walked away from the restaurant and into the dimly lit town. After awhile, Katara stopped at a fountain in the town and sat on the edge. She could still feel the burning of her cheeks and sighed not understanding why she was feeling this way towards Zuko. He was the Fire Lord and she was from the Southern Water Tribe. What kind of life would that be? Katara stopped her thoughts realizing she was already thinking as if she was in a relationship with Zuko.

"Pretty huh?" A deep voice asked.

Katara looked up and saw Zuko.

"Speak of the devil.." she muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing...I was just...nothing"

"Why'd you come here?"

"I...wanted to take a walk. You guys cleaned out my pockets I thought I could go around begging for money" she teased.

"Hey, I only ordered...three things. Sokka and Aang were the ones who decided to pig out"

"So what did _you_ come here for?"

"You know...looking for a beautiful woman to enjoy my night with. Interested?"

"Is the pay good?"

"Pay is great" Zuko laughed then asked,

"What's up Katara?"

Katara shifted and looked at her friend,

"You"

"What did I do?"

"You...you're...you're way too good looking for your own good"

Zuko laughed making Katara shake her head,

"I'm glad this humors you!"  
>"What are you even talking about?" he asked.<p>

Katara and Zuko made intense eye contact, and the feeling from it was nothing like Zuko had ever felt before. He felt like he was drowning as he stared into her eyes and he didn't want to come up for air. Their hands slightly touched on the fountain's surface and Zuko could feel himself leaning into her. Katara leaned towards him and she could feel his breath on her lips when Zuko pulled away from her.

"Katara...I...I don't want to kiss you" he stuttered.

Feeling more insulted than embarrassed, Katara could only reply in shock,

"What? Why?"

Zuko stood up from the fountain and when he turned to face Katara, he said in a deep seductive voice,

"Because...I don't know if I can stop"

His voice sent shivers down Katara's spine, and she stepped toward him so their faces were only a couple inches apart. She looked into his sincere golden eyes and said,

"Then don't"

Zuko met her lips with his and it was like feeling lightning shoot through his body all over again. Katara felt like something he could be addicted to for the rest of his life. He wrapped one arm around her back and he set the other one on her waist. She opened his mouth for him and Zuko felt shivers when he tasted her tongue. Everything about her was better than he imagined and suddenly he had to make her his. His alone. He realized he needed her and he was willing to do whatever it took to get her.

Katara wrapped her arms around Zuko completely forgetting where she was. She could barely remember her own name. She melted into to him and for the first time in her life she wanted more. The way his tongue conquered her she forgot he was a Fire Lord or she was just a water bender. All she wanted was him on top of her, or her to be on top of him, it didn't matter.

"Katara! Zuko!" Suki called out.

The sudden interruption had Katara pulling away and Zuko felt as if he could light the town on fire in rage for the moment being spoiled.

"Come on you guys! This isn't fun anymore" Suki called.

"We're over here" Zuko called back.

He stared at Katara who licked her lips and fixed her hair. She looked up at him and gave him a warm smile. Suki found them and Zuko followed the girls back to the house, trailing behind them in a daze. He instantly realized something he hadn't been able to figure out in four years. The figure the dragon masters showed him in the flames, the one who would bring him peace, was Katara.

_Present_

Zuko woke up with Katara bouncing a gurgling Lu Ten. He smiled at his wife holding their son. Every day he saw his son, he was mesmerized with the fact he and Katara created that small baby.

"You seemed to be sleeping well" Katara whispered as the baby began to fall asleep.

"How'd you guess?" Zuko asked.

"You were moaning my name" Katara smiled.

Shrugging his shoulders and leaning to kiss Katara's exposed thigh, Zuko said,

"Can you blame me?"

"Excuse me, I'm holding your son"

"He's asleep" Zuko shrugged.

"Zuko!" Katara gasped trying to stifle her laugh.

That afternoon, Toph held a sleeping Lin while Aang loaded their things onto Appa.

"Thank you guys. For everything. But it's time we go and make a home on Air Temple Island. The place I want to build in Yue Bay" Aang said taking Tenzin from Iroh.

"Need any help?" Zuko offered.

"Thank you. But I can't ask that of you guys. You two have a country to run here" Aang said.

Katara stood by Toph who had a content smile on her face,

"You going to be okay without me Sugar Queen?"

Katara wiped her teary eye and said,

"Guess we'll find out now won't we?"

"This is sort of..you know...sad to see you guys go" Suki said.

Katara bounced Lu Ten in her arms who smiled happily up at the passing clouds.

"I know..." Katara agreed,

"You've been here so long...it'll be quiet without you guys coming and going."

"When's the next time you can all be together?" Iroh asked.

"Not sure anymore" Zuko began,

"Sokka is chief, and like Aang said, we have a country to run and he's going to be building a new temple. We're not kids anymore. We have responsibilities."

"We're still not going to be strangers though right?" Aang asked.

"Never" Katara answered leaning into Zuko's side.

Toph and the twins sat in Appa's saddle and Iroh told the group,

"The world is a big place. But it's not nearly big enough to keep you all separated forever"

The group looked at each other smiling and nodded in agreement. As Appa was about to take off, Toph called out,

"Just like when Sparky hunted Twinkle Toes!"

Zuko laughed waving goodbye as his friends flew off.

"Way to ruin the moment" Katara laughed waving.

Looking down at Katara, Zuko smiled,

"I love you"

"I love you too" she smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Neither Avatar the Last Airbender nor its characters belong to me. **

Chapter 15

_Six Years Later_

Zuko sat next to his two sons under the Willow tree, trying to explain as best he could that they would be having a new baby brother and sister.

"Sister's are gross" six year old Lu Ten said playing with the grass.

"How do you know they're gross?" Zuko asked.

His four year old son, Shang, answered,

"Because, umm, Tenzin said having a sister wasn't fun"

Zuko laughed,

"Well, Tenzin thinks that because Lin is the same age as him. But having a baby sister is much more fun. Besides, you could have a baby brother"

"Brothers are fun" Lu Ten told Shang.

Zuko smiled at the two sets of blue eyes. Both boys resembled him remarkably, except they had their mother's eyes.

"Will he be an air bender too?" Tenzin asked looking hopeful.

"Probably not" Aang answered soflty,

"He'll probably a fire bender like Lu Ten or even a water bender like Shang"

Just then, Toph walked out to find Zuko, who stood up impatiently. She knelt in front of the two princes and asked,

"Would you boys like meet your new baby sister?"

"Kya" Zuko said smiling in disbelief, since he and Katara thought for sure they would have another boy.

Toph nodded at him and said,

"Perfectly healthy little girl, Sparky"

Zuko smiled happily and ran towards the room where Katara and his daughter rested. He entered the now quiet room and saw Katara holding the tiny newborn in her arms. Katara looked exhausted but she couldn't have been more beautiful in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry. The boys-" Zuko began.

"Hush. They needed you more than I did" Katara soothed and then handed their newborn daughter to Zuko.

In Zuko's arms, Kya instantly began moving her hands around and moved her head to open her golden eyes. Looking up, Katara smiled at her sons and waved them inside. The boys walked towards Zuko and kept their grips on Toph and Aang's hands. Lu Ten walked up to Zuko while Shang climbed onto the bed next to Katara.

"She's so...squishy" Lu Ten said.

Katara laughed and Zuko shook his head with a smile,

"I wonder who he sounds like"

_Three years later_

Nine year old Lu Ten watched as the two hooded figures were coming closer and closer. He instantly regretted ditching the guards and sneaking out of the Fire Nation palace.

"Tenzin, go get my mom and dad" Lu Ten told his friend.

"What about you guys?" Tenzin asked.

"We'll be okay" Lu Ten said.

"Just hurry" Lin added.

Tenzin jumped on an air bending ball, practically flew up the the side of the building and went racing for the palace. Lin tried to keep herself from shaking when she realized she and Lu Ten had been backed into a corner. She was instantly trying to remember the earth bending moves she learned from her mother and father. Closing her eyes, she tried to feel the vibrations in the earth but unfortunately, she couldn't seem to 'see' very far like her mother could.

"Lu Ten, what do we do?" she whispered as the figures got closer.

"Just remember all the basics you can. Our parents will get here soon" he assured her, but inside, he felt just as scared as she did.

"Don't be afraid kids, we've met your mother before, Lady Katara" one of the men said.

"You're a liar!" Lin cried out trying to sound brave.

The men only laughed and continued stepping closer. Lu Ten was able to see the whites of their eyes when he sent flames shooting out of his hands, hoping to make a wall to protect Lin and himself. The men jumped back in shock when they saw the blue flames erupt powerfully from the kid's hands.

"Impossible! He's not like Azula at all! Is he?!" one the men exclaimed in almost fear.

Just then, two water whips wrapped around Lu Ten and Lin, hauling them up into the air and pulling them away from the men.

"Get away from them!" Lin heard her mother order.

Katara released the water from around the two and she hugged them both close to her. Lu Ten finally relaxed when he smelled the jasmine scent of his mother.

"Katara, get the kids out of here!" Zuko ordered.

Lu Ten tried to watch as he was ushered by his mother back towards the palace. He saw his father narrowing in on the men and he disappeared behind the wall. The last thing Lu Ten saw was one of the men being thrown across the street.

At the palace, Katara had all three nine year olds sitting on a lounge chair in trouble. A three year old Kya playing with her stuffed air bison toy with her seven year old brother Shang.

"What did you think you were doing? You could have been killed! Don't you ever do anything like this again. Do you understand me?" Katara scolded.

"I'm sorry, Mom"

"Sorry Lady Katara" the twins said in unison.

Katara heard the clear of a throat and turning around, she saw an angry Aang, a furious Toph, and an upset Zuko.

"Go to your rooms. _Now_. Your father and I will talk to you in a little bit" Toph said angrily.

The three kids quickly jumped off the couch and headed for their rooms. Toph turned, bent down to pick up Kya and gently ushered Shang off to bed after they kissed their parents goodnight. Usually Katara was the one to tuck her children into bed, but tonight, a few things needed to be discussed.

"Wait, Lu Ten" Zuko said.

Lu ten paused and was sure he was going to get in more trouble because he was the future Fire Lord. To his surprise, Aang and his parents looked at him calmly.

Kneeling in front of his son, Zuko said,

"Let me see you bend fire"

Lu Ten felt the panic rise inside of his chest. He knew his Aunt Azula had been able to bend blue fire and although he wasn't entirely sure what that meant, he was worried about getting into trouble over something he couldn't control. Panicking, Lu Ten stammered,

"Dad, I didn't mean to, I just didn't want them hurting Lin-"

"-Let me see"

Lu Ten held out his hands and the blue flames erupted from them. Zuko, Katara and Aang looked on as the small but blue flames burned in front of them. Lu Ten saw his mother close her eyes, almost in frustration, and Aang nodding his head. His father though, just stared as if in deep thought.

"Go to your room. We'll start new training tomorrow" Zuko said.

Instead of obeying right away, Lu Ten asked,

"Why did they ask if I was like Aunt Azula?"

Katara and Zuko looked at each other and Katara nodded towards their son for Zuko to explain as best he could.

"Well, we just worry about you. We...we don't want you..." Zuko struggled.

"Your Aunt Azula wasn't a kind person" Katra began gently,

"Because her fire bending was so powerful, she used it to make other people scared of her."

"Why?" Lu Ten asked.

"She was upset all the time because she wanted someone to be there for her like Grandpa Iroh is there for your father. That's why we always want you to know that you can come to us for anything. Or you can go to Uncle Sokka and Aunt Suki"

"Or even Toph and I are happy to help you" Aang added.

"Even Ty Lee would be happy to just talk" Zuko said.

Lu Ten smiled, realizing all the people he had looking out for him and beamed,

"Does, this mean I'm not in trouble anymore?"

Zuko smirked,

"Not a chance. Now go to your room. I'll be there soon to talk with you"

"I need to go have a talk with a couple of little earth and air benders. I'll see you two at breakfast"

"Goodnight Aang. Thank you" Zuko said.

When Lu Ten and Aang left, Katara sat on the couch and rubbed her forehead.

"There's nothing in him that even resembles my sister's personality. None of the kids do. You've heard from my mother and my uncle" Zuko assured Katara who nodded her head holding her husband's hand.

"I know. It's a fear..I'm sorry. Did you find out what those men wanted with the kids?" Katara asked.

Zuko shook his head,

"I think the kids were pawns. When we backed them into the ally, they seemed like they were trying to do anything to get to Aang"

"We'll just keep an eye out more so then. Let's go rest. Iroh expects us all in Ba Sing Se tomorrow evening" Katara said pulling her husband to bed.

_Four years Later_

Katara stood looking out the window and watching thirteen year old Lu Ten train hard with his father. Seven year old Kya laughed and shot small flames up in the air trying to copy her brother and father.

"Water bending is cool too, right mom?" Shang asked.

"Of course it is" Katara said turning her attention to her eleven year old water bending son,

"Personally, I feel water is the strongest element. It can put out fire, move earth, and when you're really focused, even cut through metal. Now, when we go see your Uncle Sokka, you'll be spending a lot of time practicing".

Shang nodded in determination, but stopped in excitement when Aang stepped into the parlor looking more grim than Katara had ever seen. Seeming to understand they needed privacy, Katara could feel a knot forming in her stomach.

"Shang, let me speak with Aang alone".

Confused, Shang ran outside to go find Lin, who had been learning gymnastics from Ty Lee earlier in the day. When Shang, left, Katara looked at Aang who let the tears fall.

"Katara...I'm sorry. I don't know...what to do" he began.

Outside, Zuko stopped to take a break with his prodigious son. He was impressed with the forms Lu Ten was able to master so quickly. Zuko made sure Lu Ten practiced his basics just as he had when he was that age. Zuko felt that if his son worked hard, he would be able to master lightning by next year. Luckily, everyone realized that Lu Ten may be more powerful than Azula had been, but he had Katara's temperament; gentle, strong, and soothing, but determined. Lu Ten sat next to Zuko on the grass grabbing a towel to dry off the sweat on the back of his neck. Kya began cartwheeling around and laughing happily.

"Dad, can I ask you something?" Lu Ten asked nervously.

"What is it?"

"How...how did you get your scar?"

Zuko stiffened and knew his son would ask one day, but now was not the time. He was still too young to understand the problems Zuko had faced as a young man, and until Lu Ten was able to comprehend it, he wouldn't explain it to his son. Zuko sighed and said,

"I'll tell you when you're a little older"

Lu Ten was about to question why when he heard Avatar Aang's voice,

"Kya! Lu Ten, why don't you guys go swimming with Ty Lee? She's out back in the pool now" Aang called to the kids surprising Zuko.

When he was about to question what was wrong, he saw Katara slowly walk out. He saw her eyes were puffy and watery and she was trying to catch her breath. A knot formed in the pit of his stomach when Katara and Aang looked at each other, only for her to step closer.

"Zuko...something...something has happened..." Katara said trying not to cry but unable to stop her tears.

Hoping he was wrong, Zuko felt the tears rush to his eyes and pain shoot through his chest as he feared where this was going.

"No" he tried to argue.

"I'm sorry...his... heart...he didn't make it" Katara cried.

Zuko threw his arms down in a fury releasing a powerful wave of fire. He fell to the ground crying, not knowing if he was more angry or hurt or sad. He was thirty-eight, and for the first time in years, he felt like the confused sixteen year old boy again. Before he could release another wave of fire, he felt familiar arms wrap around him and inhaled the familiar scent of jasmine.

"I'm going to miss Iroh too" Katara cried.

_Ten Years Later_

Twenty-one year old Shang came crashing to the tea table where his parents, his aunt and uncle, and the Avatar sat at on Air Temple Island.

"What on earth?" his mother gasped bending the tea that had spilled all over her away.

"What's going on?" Zuko asked sternly.

Shang moaned recovering from the fall by leaning over, only to get up and run off again, ignoring the questions from his friends and family. The group of friends jumped at the sound a loud crash. Twenty-three old Lin came running to tell Suki, Toph, and Katara in a rush,

"Lu Ten and Shang caught Tenzin making out with Kya, now the boys are fighting! I think Tenzin might lose!" Lin said excitedly, then ran off again.

"They're fighting here?!" Suki said pushing herself off the the ground.

"Making out!" Zuko exclaimed right behind Suki.

The original team Avatar all followed to where the commotion was and sure enough, seventeen year old Kya and twenty-three year old Tenzin were working together to fight off a pissed off Lu Ten.

"Lu Ten! Mind your own business!" Kya cried as she diverted a wall of blue fire that was hurdling towards Tenzin.

The young woman had grown beautifully, looking almost identical to Katara, except for having her father's golden eyes.

"You're my little sister! He's a lot older than you!" Lu Ten cried fire bending towards Tenzin who used his agility and air bending to dodge the attacks.

"Lu Ten, we're the same fucking age!" Tenzin argued.

"I'm the oldest!" Lu Ten cried angrily.

"By four _months!_" Lin called from the side lines.

"Kids! Enough of the fighting-" Toph said about to break up the fight.

"No, no. Let them work this out" Sokka said stopping her.

"Sokka, they'll end up killing each other!" Katara exclaimed.

"If what Lin said was true-" Sokka began,

"Which it is!" Lin cried in a laugh.

"They all just need to work through the... coping process" Sokka finished with a calm sigh.

"You wanted this to happen to you and me didn't you?" Zuko asked.

Sokka smirked remembering how badly he wanted to punch Zuko in the face all those years ago and touched his chest as if he got hit,

"Of course not, Fire Lord. I'm hurt!"

Trying to get his sister away from Tenzin's side, Shang suddenly sent water whips to try and grab her. Unfortunately, Tenzin saw the move and reacted without even thinking. He wrapped his arms around Kya and sent them flying into the air.

"I didn't teach him that!" Aang exclaimed in surprise as the two flew up into the air.

Working as a team, Kya quickly shot blasts of fire towards her bothers on the ground. The flames hitting the ground had been so powerful, Zuko and Aang had to work together to divert them before their families got hurt.

"And I didn't teach her that" Zuko said wide eyes.

Landing carefully on the ground Tenzin set Kya back on her feet with a gentle look in his eyes. The smile she gave him was enough to make him willing to fight her brothers forever. Lu Ten and Shang struggled to get up after being knocked to the ground so forcefully. Kya stepped forward and panted,

"Are we done now?"

"He's..he's Tenzin!" Lu Ten panted.

"And? I love him!" Kya said smiling.

Toph and Lin both burst into laughs, Aang's eyes widened and Zuko face palmed his forehead. Sokka rolled his eyes and Suki nodded at Katara who said,

"Saw that one coming_ miles_ away"

Shang hung his head in defeat and Lu Ten began pacing in anger,

"I swear Tenzin, if she's pregnant-"

"You'll what? Burn us alive? That'll look good for the future Fire Lord" Kya laughed cutting her brother off.

"You...You're not are you?" Katara asked her daughter, suddenly feeling concerned.

Kya was about to answer when Toph pointed at her,

"Young lady, don't you even tease"

Kya and Lin both giggled and Kya shook her head,

"Don't worry Mom. I'm not"

"Yeah, I mean if anything it's Lu Ten's girlfriend we have to worry about" Lin said letting out a gasp and covering her mouth realizing her mistake with wide eyes.

"_Lin!_" Lu Ten snapped between gritted teeth.

Katara and Zuko stopped and eyed Lu Ten in shock.

"_No..._" Zuko sighed hoping it wasn't true.

Lu Ten shifted nervously,

"Well, umm-"

"Is that why she stayed at home?" Toph asked realizing why the young woman had avoided her.

"Does her mother know?" Katara asked trying to decide whether to be excited or upset.

Stuttering, Lu Ten answered,

"Well...ummm...Ty Lee was, you know, happy about it."

"She's always happy!" Shang laughed.

"We were going to tell you guys when we got back home" Lu Ten said trying to smile.

Lin leaned to Kya and whispered in a giggle,

"It's not _that_ surprising, Nali's a gymnast."

"So you're trying to harass Tenzin and I when you and Nali -gross! Mental image!" Kya exclaimed.

"Hooray for reunions!" Suki said sarcastically as she and Sokka giggled.

"I'm going to go make tea" Zuko sighed walking back into the temple.

Shang, Lin, Tenzin, Lu Ten and Kya all decided to stay outside for awhile to give their parents space.

"Nice getting the attention turned around on yourself" Shang said punching his brother in the arm.

"Not what I intended. Thanks Lin" Lu Ten said sarcastically thanking his friend.

Lin merely shrugged and batted her green eyes,

"It's a gift"

"Now this..._this_ has been the best trip ever" Toph laughed walking hand in hand with Aang.

"Please Toph, shut up" Zuko said ignoring Katara's laughter.


	16. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Neither Avatar the Last Airbender nor its characters belong to me. :( :( :( **

**Epilogue**

_Twenty-Two years Later_

Katara let Toph cry into her shoulder as Aang's body was buried. Now an old woman, she realized it was just Zuko, Toph and herself now. Suki died a few years ago, with a heartbroken Sokka passing away the next week. Lu Ten became Fire Lord five years after Kya was married to Tenzin when she turned twenty. After Kya had three air benders and a fire bender, they moved onto Air Temple Island with Toph. Shang had gone on to command the military for Republic City, and Lin happily took over Toph's position as Chief of Police in the same city.

Stepping forward, Zuko put his arms around Katara and gently held her and Toph.

"We'll give you a few moments" Zuko said softly, his now gray hair blowing in the wind.

Toph nodded in thanks and knelt down holding Aang's staff.

Bowing he head, Toph whispered quietly,

"I love you..."

Katara held onto Zuko's arm as if he too would slip away from her as they walked towards the temple.

"I'll go get tea ready for us. You wait in case Toph needs you" Zuko said.

Nodding, Katara watched her husband go make tea like his beloved uncle always used to do. Their children and grandchildren paid their respects to Aang and now went to go have dinner with everyone there for the first time in years. The only person missing, was Aang.

"I am so sorry Lady Katara" a voice said.

Katara looked up feeling startled by the man offering her a red flower. She eyed the man, and felt like she knew his eyes from somewhere. Katara instantly got a bad feeling in her gut, something that had not happened since she came across Azula or the assassin...

"I guess, even the Avatar cannot cheat death" the man said.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" she asked.

"No, no. Well, actually, sort of. You knew my father though"

"What was your father's name?" Katara asked cautiously.

The man began backing away from her slowly,

"Doesn't matter now. He died in your palace... about forty-five years ago"

Katara instantly had flashes of the man coming after her when she was pregnant with Lu Ten. The man who poisoned himself before Zuko could get any answers from him. Looking around, she saw the stranger was gone.

"Oh shit...Zuko!" Katara cried running after her husband.

A few days later, sitting at the table with both chiefs of the Northern and Southern Water Tribe, Katara and Zuko explained what they were able to figure out.

"I think this man is trying to target the Avatar. While he or she is still young" Katara said.

"You're sure?" the men asked Katara.

"Do you really want to wait around and find out?" Zuko asked.

Sighing, the men looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"The order of the White Lotus, lead by Master Katara, will search for, protect and train the new Avatar" the chief of the Southern tribe said in agreement.

"Does this mean we're moving to the Water Tribe?" Zuko asked his wife in a sigh.

"I moved to the Fire Nation for you. Now you can move to the Water Tribe for me" Katara said smiling.

"You are so lucky I love you" Zuko said kissing his wife's cheek.

"I know"

_A few years later_

With a knock on the door, Avatar Korra walked into the cozy living room. The small hut was decorated with both Fire Nation and Water Tribe furniture and had a small fire burning in the hearth. Korra looked up and smiled at the old man with long white hair, a beard like Avatar Roku, and a scar on his face.

Zuko had assumed it was Shang coming for another visit, since he had retired and moved to the Southern Water Tribe. He was surprised to see the young Avatar sitting in his home, and for a quick moment, he saw Aang's image sitting on his couch smiling.

"Good morning Korra. Is everything alright?" Zuko asked shaking his head and focusing on the young woman.

"Morning Lord Zuko, nothing is really wrong. I just thought I would stop by for a visit"

"We're always happy to see you of course."

"Zuko?" an old woman called coming from around the corner,

"Oh! Hello Korra"

"Lady Katara" Korra greeted.

She saw Katara had her white hair pulled back into a bun and she had just pinned up her hair loops. Katara and Zuko smiled romantically at each other, and Zuko set a tea pot down on the small table and sat next to Katara holding her hand. When Korra was feeling upset, or alone even, she liked to sneak away and visit the old married couple.

"Can I ask you something?" Korra blurted out.

"Of course" Katara nodded and smiling warmly.

"How did you guys...end up with each other?"

Zuko smiled warmly and looked over at the blue eyes he had been drowning in for years,

"Well, the interesting parts of our love story, actually started eight years after the war. In Ba Sing Se, where my uncle used to own a tea shop, called the Jasmine Dragon..."

**THE END.**


End file.
